


Expect the Unexpected

by Miss_Webb



Series: My Good side [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, More tags to be added as the story progresses., Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Possible rape-non-con to be added. I will add warning if i do put it in this., Rating my change from Mature to Explicit, Rough Sex, Slow updates :( Sorry...., Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is going to be a bunch of surprises and false and broken logic.</p><p>Stefan and Klaus are finally together after all this time apart. But things change, something is changing in Stefan, that is potentially not for the better. So when reading this do what the title says.</p><p>P.S. I am horrible at summary’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Can i have my face back?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a very short chapter, but only because it's been sitting on my computer and i have been expecting it to write itself. So posting it will make me feel obligated to continue.

Stefan pulled his head back trying to get some air. Klaus had basically glued them to the bed. He looked over at the clock and couldn’t believe it, they had been laying there on the bed for over three hours making out, and Klaus showed no signs of wanting to stop. Stefan tried to speak but Klaus kept kissing him and making it that much harder to talk.

“Klaus,” Kiss “it’s been” kiss “Hours” Kiss. Stefan pulled his head back again and pushed on Klaus chest a little to help maintain space between their faces. Klaus looked absolutely lost. He was staring at Stefan’s lips like he hasn’t been attached to them for hours. Like he hasn’t had enough. “Klaus, can I have my lips back please.” He said playfully. Klaus smiled and leaned down and kissed Stefan again.

“Ask me later.” Klaus said trying to restart the deep make out session. Stefan kept dodging his kisses and Klaus growled. It made Stefan laugh and Klaus settled on nibbling at Stefan’s neck. “Klaus, come on. We have been in this bed for too long. I can’t feel my legs anymore.” Stefan wined. Klaus stopped kissing Stefan’s neck and looked at him seriously.

“Do you want to be on top?” That’s when Stefan was done with asking. He pushed Klaus off him and got off the bed. Klaus wined the kind of whine that you think could only come from a dog, like an actual dog. Stefan looked at him from the end of the bed, which he deemed a safe area to be in at the moment.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, but if I let you, you would keep me in that bed for all eternity.” Stefan said that it was a little over exaggerated but, if Klaus really wanted to he probably would keep him in bed at least several days, and honestly it looked like he wanted to.

“What’s so wrong with that?” Klaus wined inching closer to the bottom of the bed. Crawling like a lion stalking its prey. Stefan took a step back from the bed and Klaus huffed out a breath, not wanting there to be any space between him and Klaus.

“Well life is passing us by, plus we need to drink blood or we will start to decay.”

“But it’s only been a couple of hours that takes weeks. Just come back to bed.” Klaus said reaching out his arm. Stefan crossed his arms and shuck his head. He was in no way about to trap himself back into the bed for another couple of hours. He loved Klaus and kissing him and all, but at some point they had to at least pretend they had some actual priorities to attend to. That’s when he heard Damon downstairs in the kitchen. Freedom at last. Stefan quickly ran down to the kitchen before Klaus knew he planned to leave the room. Klaus was about two seconds away from pulling Stefan into the bed and having his way with him again.

“Morning Damon.” Stefan said as he walked through the arch to the kitchen. Damon chuckled as he took a sip of alcohol. 

“It is so, not still the morning.” Damon said, thinking how funny it was to have the roles reversed. Usually Stefan was up and about early in the day and getting on Damon for sleeping in.

“It’s close enough.” Stefan said stretching is arms out and standing on his tiptoes while yawning.

“It’s four in the afternoon. Have you been asleep until now?” Damon asked thinking about how much had changed. Klaus walks into the kitchen at that part of the conversation.

“He tried to sleep, but apparently that’s too hard to do when I’m kissing him.” Klaus said walking behind Stefan and   wrapping his arms around his waist and started to sway them slightly from side to side, while he started to nibble on Stefan’s neck. Stefan started giggling and Damon grimaced. Klaus was being all lovey-dovey with his brother and he would never stop having nightmares if he caught them making out one more time. It had become too much, it’s like they physically couldn’t keep their lips off of each other. He had told them multiple times to either move out or he would. But he knew he wasn’t going anywhere and neither were they.

He just needed to wait for them to get out of the honeymoon stage of their relationship and start hating everything about each other. When they got to that stage Damon would finally be free of all the groping and sexual energy around the house. But for now he need to walk around with only one eye open to minimalize the damage to his brain after seeing them together. But Damon couldn’t help but accept it. Stefan was happy, beyond happy, he was in pure bliss when he was with Klaus. Stefan seemed so young and alive again with Klaus. He giggled. The last time Damon heard Stefan giggle was when they were human. It was a good sound. Stefan always had this laugh when they were human, it would bright up the house. Even his mean old abusive father would soften at the sound of Stefan’s laugh.

Yes Stefan has laughed since he was a vampire, but it didn’t carry that same light. It was dampened, probably by the guilt and the pain he always carried on his shoulders. Stefan always tried to be better than himself after he became a vampire. He always tried to be the good guy, the one everyone leaned on. The one who always helped. But the thing was Stefan was naturally that person. When he was human, he was a good guy, he was easy to talk to, and he was just naturally the person someone would go to for help. The only problem now, is that Stefan doesn’t just let it come naturally like he used to.

Now he does it because he feels it’s his only hope to balance the bad he’s done. He doesn’t understand that he is a good guy, he will always be no matter what bad things he does. He has always been kind and helpful, and he will always be. Just like the witch told him after he turned, his heart would always be pure.

“Could you please limit the all the kissing and the cuddling when I am in the room, please.” Damon said finishing his drink and leaves the cup in the sink. Klaus didn’t say anything, he smiles, and Stefan gives him a pout.

“I try, honestly, and believe it or not, this is our kissing limited.” Stefan said with a smile, and Klaus kissed his neck after a chuckle. Damon rolled his eyes.

“You need to try harder.” Damon said as he began to walk out of the room. Stefan say his plan to leave the kitchen and momentarily pancaked. The reason he came downstairs was for help from Damon, so he could get detached from Klaus. If he left now, all attempts would be futile.

“No wait Damon! Where are you going?” Stefan said reaching out for Damon’s arm stopping him. Klaus made a sad huff when the movement caused Stefan to leave his grip. Stefan heard the huff and almost laugh. Klaus was so needy for cuddling. It’s like it literally pained him to not be touching Stefan. Stefan thought it was cute, and it never ceased to amaze him how wrapped up Klaus could be in him. It was such a weird and dramatic change. After spending decades compelled to think that Klaus was this monster, not capable of love, or caring about anyone else but himself, and then to see him suddenly change into this needy little cuddle monster, that wanted to do nothing but be around Stefan and touch him was truly a wondrous thing to experience. Stefan remembers everything about their relationship, he remembers how it started as friends, who just instantly clicked, and then as sort of lovers, who had a bad run in with witches who ruined everything and forced them apart. To the times where Klaus would compel them back together for short whiles. To now where they would spend hours in bed, that ended with Stefan needed to make an escape from Klaus even if it was just for fresh air. It wasn’t that Stefan minded being in bed all day it was just that he had a social life, no matter how small, he wanted to be a part of the world, he wanted to be happy and have friends and family and be a somewhat decent civilian, and he also wanted that for Klaus. He wanted everyone to get to know the Klaus he fell in love with, the Klaus he trusted his life with, the Klaus that would and has done anything to keep Stefan safe and out of harm’s way. He knew it would take time, Klaus had acted like a shitty person and was still one in some ways, but he was actually more good than he was bad. He only really acted like it around Stefan. That said, it was going to be a while before he could win them over but, it would take even longer if Stefan just let them sit in bed all day.

“Out, anywhere but here, probably the grill.” Damon said looking at Stefan confused as to why he was asking. Stefan smiled quickly at that.

“Great, I’ll go with you.” Stefan said already heading out of the kitchen to find his shoes. Damon looked confused and Klaus looked suspicious. He followed Stefan as he looked for his shoes asking him questions.

“Are you just going to get away from me?” Klaus asked. Stefan rolled his eyes and held back a chuckle, of course he was, and it was so obvious.

“Yes, I am.” Stefan said as he found his shoes and began putting them on. “Klaus, we have both been in this house for way to long. We have been practically joined at the hip. I am getting stir crazy. I need fresh air.” Klaus the rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Stefan wanted to laugh at how much he looked like an annoyed girlfriend ready to rant.

“So what am I exactly supposed to do while you are gone?” Klaus asked. Stefan was about to tell him to go hang out with someone for a while but then it hit Stefan, he realized that yes he was trying to make Klaus friends with everyone but he was doing it because he wanted them to know the real Klaus, he never thought of it from the angle that Klaus actually had no friends and might be lonely. The only person he knew that tolerated him, were he and Damon, and Klaus preferred Stefan. He had no obligations, or ulterior motives, or evil plans. He didn’t even have Rebekah anymore, she had left as soon as everything calmed down. All Klaus really had to do in town was be with Stefan, and that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

“Okay, just come with us to the grill.”

“What?” Damon said walking over to them.

“He is coming with us.” Stefan said discreetly giving Damon a look that said ‘just do it.’ Damon rolled his eyes. The only reason he was leaving was to get away from the two of them. This day was not going to end well.

Stefan, Damon, and Klaus all headed to the grill. Stefan and Klaus took the same car and Damon took his. The only thing worse than going to the bar with the two of them was being stuck in a car with them.


	2. Something wasn’t right, and Damon needed to get Klaus now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am going to be honest i forgot this existed, until there was a comment on it, i have just been so busy, and then i had other fic's i was working on, and this just got sooo neglected, i am so sorry, there will be short chapters but only because i want to keep the story moving and i don't want to leave you hanging again. 
> 
> i am soo sorry this is late and that i forgot about it.

Damon knew that going to the bar with them wasn’t going to end well. Anyone who knew them would know that. Klaus was possessive and Stefan was full of life and carefree, and trouble seemed to go everywhere Damon went whether he caused it or not. But he will say that they lasted longer without incident than he expected. That he was willing to give himself a pat on the back, especially because it wasn’t his fault everything went wrong. In fact before everything went wrong they had all three been having a really good time.

They were at a bar so of course they drank, and they played pool, and they sang songs they knew were stupid and annoying on the old jukebox just to make other people at the grill unhappy. Damon had actually found that Klaus was quite funny. He always was quick with a response, whether it be a joke, or full of sarcasm, or a full on threat to someone’s life. So short answer, Derek could see himself being friends with Klaus. They had more things in common than he would ever admit. And if Klaus turned out to really be on their side, and this all wasn’t some plan to finally get rid of the Salvatore’s, then he probably could be good friends with Klaus.

But maybe not so much because of what happened.

Everything was going great. They all were playing drinking games and pool. Stefan went over the counter, to get more drinks, and apparently that was a big mistake. Derek almost saw it in slow motion. The guy walking over to where Stefan was standing. Him offering to buy Stefan a drink. Then the look in Klaus’ eye that changed. The way he walked over and stood in-between the two like Stefan was the president and Klaus was a bodyguard.

“I can buy his drinks thanks.” Klaus said dangerously low at the guy, like he was just daring him to give Klaus a reason to snap his throat. Stefan scuffed. He barely had time to react the guy asking him if he wanted a drink before Klaus came over, now he knew the guy was flirting he rolled his eyes.

“Actually, Klaus. I can _buy_ my own drinks.” Stefan said, with a chuckle since he didn’t actually ever buy drinks. Klaus didn’t say anything but he still stood there eyeing the guy down.

The guy who was still standing there like an idiot not knowing who exactly he was messing with. The guy who started to smirk ever so slightly taking Stefan’s words as permission for a fight. The guy who opened his mouth like he was going to say something that would provoke Klaus. Damon ran over there with vampire speed. No one saw him, he was careful of that. Although Stefan would probably argue not careful enough, in a bar full of people, in a town known for vampire hunters. But if Klaus vamped out and killed this guy they would really be exposed rather than them seeing some dude run really fast. Besides everyone in there was drunk, no one would believe anything they had to say in the morning, even the vampire hunters couldn’t go on anything off of that.

Damon knew he had to act quickly and diffuse the situation, if he didn’t Klaus was going to make a scene one of them could cover up. He had to get rid of the guy, because fat chance he was going to calm Klaus down any other way. Damon grabbed the guy’s shoulder and spun him around so they were facing each other eye to eye. He looked the guy in the eyes and made sure he was looking back.

“Okay pal, listen to me.” Damon said clear voice, pupils dilated.

“I’m listening.” The guy said back, body stiffening, all attention going on hearing the next words coming out of Damon’s mouth.

“Good. You see you have made a mistake this night, you flirted with a guy who has a boyfriend. You feel horrible about it. It’s just not right to do that- messing with other people’s relationships. So you are going to get filthy drunk – because you feel bad, then you are going to go home, and wallow in self regret. Do you understand?” Damon asked.

“I understand.” The guy said and his shoulders hunched a little, and he got this look in his face, like he had just done something horrible. He then walked over to the counter and ordered a double shot of whisky, beginning to drink himself filthy drunk.

Damon smiled at the disaster that was avoided all at his own hands. Elena was going to be so proud when he tells her…. If he gets to tell her, Klaus still is shooting a look that could kill, and what didn’t make the situation any better was the fact that Stefan looked irritated now as well.

“You know, I understand that you are the _original_ hybrid, and you are stronger than me. But I think I could have handled one human guy Klaus, not that I was in any danger, flirting isn’t the equivalent to vervain.” Stefan said. Klaus turned around anger fuming off of him.

“I know you can handle yourself. But you’re mine, and he had no right to flirt with you.”

“I’m not something you own Klaus. I am a person, and I could have told him no, if you had given me two seconds. You don’t need to rush in and mark your territory.” Stefan said, anger boiling up.

 “Maybe I should mark you, so no one else thinks they have a chance to get into your pants.” Klaus said, stepping into Stefan’s space almost like it was a promise.

“I’d like to see you try.” Stefan said, stepping into the little bit of space left between them, daring him.

Damon didn’t know what to do. He would have liked to step in but that might have only made it worse. He was kind of wanting them to go back to the lovey dovey they were being back at the house. Them arguing with each other could cause innocent lives to be lost. Once of them possibly being Damon, not that he is completely innocent. But he was in this situation, this in no way was his fault.

Everything seemed to stop for a few seconds. Like they could all see the wheels turning in Klaus’ head. Because it was his move, and he was decided what to do. Damon didn’t know what he was thinking about exactly. It couldn’t have been what the wrong or right thing to do was, because the answer was kind of obvious. It was to apologize to Stefan, and go back to having fun.

Maybe it was because they were all drunk, and Klaus was used to always getting his way and having everyone afraid of him. Maybe it was because his jaw was itchy. But Klaus decided that biting Stefan was the best way to go.

It was in such a flash Damon wasn’t sure what he saw was real. Because Klaus just went for it. Just bit Stefan right on the neck. Stefan fell to the floor after Klaus let him go, and Klaus just looked at him for a moment, then left the grill.

Damon was torn between going after Klaus and trying his best to kick his ass, or helping Stefan. He ultimately ended up staying with Stefan. People were starting to look over and trying to see what all the commotion was. Damon clapped a hand over the bite mark so no one would see it.

“ahh!” Stefan said, at the burning, werewolf bites were always the worst. And what sucked the most was that it wasn’t going to heal without Klaus’ blood, which Damon was willing to go get it forcefully. But right now they needed to get out of the grill before the whole town heard talk about how Stefan was bitten at the grill.

So Damon helped Stefan up and walked him out. When they got out Damon was thinking he should go back and compel some of them to forget what they saw, but then he thought how that was too much work and they were all probably too drunk to remember it in a few hours anyway. Damon looked around, there was no sign of Klaus, and he gave a weak chuckle and looked at Stefan.

“So much for being joined at the hip.”

“We’re working on his moods.” Stefan said rolling his eyes.

“Oh really? You guys talked about this?” Damon asked curiously, trying to imagine a conversation between Stefan and Klaus about temper and not getting his way.

“Not yet.” Stefan said, like it was a promise. Damon smiled and tried to help Stefan, even though he kept slapping his hands away. Damon smiled, because Stefan really didn’t like being treated like a damsel in destress, and he was in no way about to let it slide right after the fight he and Klaus just had. The best part was that that fight wasn’t over. Stefan was going to give Klaus a piece of his mind as soon as they saw him. Stefan got into the car, without any help, and then Damon got into the car and drove home.

Once they got to the boarding house they soon found it was empty. Damon sighed at that realization, because it probably meant Klaus was out in town, having a temper tantrum, probably causing trouble that Damon was going to have to clean up and fix. The last thing they needed was more vampire hunters coming and trying to kill them all.

Damon just wanted a decade or two where no one was trying to kill him. Was that too much to ask for? He sure hoped it wasn’t because it was going on his Christmas list. Stefan was walking up the stairs in a diagonal direction, like he was tilting as he walked.

Damon looked at him curiously. It looked like Stefan didn’t even notice he was doing it. Damon knew Stefan wasn’t drunk, they barely had ten shots, and they needed a lot more than ten shots to get drunk, even for a vampire that only drunk animal blood.

But it couldn’t have been the bite making him stagger and lean like that, he had just been bitten, Damon wasn’t effected by the bite until days after he got it. Damon followed Stefan up the steps and into his room, careful not to make Stefan feel like Damon was trying to save him, but he needed to see what was up.

Damon got a look of Stefan’s neck and he had to do a double take, because the venom, in Stefan’s veins leading from the bite, were purple and green, not the normal bruise or venom purple and green. But **Neon** purple and green. Something wasn’t right, and Damon needed to get Klaus now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, tell me what you think, keep me motivated and force me to keep remembering this exists. thank you for reading


	3. “Like it burns.”

Damon helped Stefan onto his bed in his room, even though he fought. Stefan probably wouldn’t be caring so much about his honor if he had seen the way his neck looked. It was like the venom was glowing beneath Stefan’s skin.

“How do you feel?” Damon asked worried severely about him.

“I feel like I am going to kick his ass when I see him” Stefan gritted out through his teeth. Imagining all the pointy and blunt items he can probably fit inside Klaus’ body.

“Yeah I figured, but how does your neck feel?” Damon asked.

“Like it burns.” Stefan said with a grunt after he tried moving his neck. He could feel a pulse of pain with every heartbeat.

Stefan probably thought everything he was feeling was normal, but it wasn’t. One it shouldn’t even be spreading this fast, the veins leading from the bite had already grown three inches and that was only twenty minutes ago. Two, the venom should not be glowing.

Damon stepped out of the room so he could call Klaus. But Klaus’ phone went straight to voice mail. Damon gritted his teeth in anger, Klaus needed to stop acting like a little kid and get over himself. Not out there throwing a hissy fit while Stefan could die because of this weird ass werewolf bite. Damon was hesitant to leave Stefan alone while he was bitten like this but he was going to have to go out and find Klaus before something else weird happened to Stefan.

Damon quickly told Stefan he was going to be right back, hopefully with one original asshole in tow. The only problem was that Damon didn’t know where to look for Klaus, Assholes usually run to bars, but seeing how they were already at the bar when Klaus left, he doubted he went back.

Damon decided to look in the woods after all he was a hybrid having a temper tantrum, what better way to work out anger than running through the woods? There was a lot of wood area in Mystic falls and his best chance at finding Klaus was to start with the area closet to the house.

**

Stefan really thought this was no big deal honestly. It wasn’t the first time he had been bitten by a werewolf, and it probably wasn’t going to be the last.

The only problem was that this felt different. Last time he was bit by a werewolf, he had gotten Klaus’ blood not too long after, but even that amount of time was longer than this had been so far. But it felt stronger. There was this burning and tingling in all of his veins. Like this whole body itch just beneath the skin.

He was warm all over, which he figured was kind of normal. It wasn’t supposed to feel good. The bite was meant to kill Vampires. So he can’t really complain. He can however make Klaus suffer. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it. But he had until Damon came back to think of ways.

  
Kicking Klaus out, would probably be a good way to go. But that probably wouldn’t last. It wasn’t like they could forcibly keep Klaus out of the house. He was stronger and could compel them both to let him in the house. Withholding sex sounded like torture, but in a way that could backfire on Stefan. But it wasn’t like he needed sex, and it would be satisfying to watch Klaus deal with being denied sexual carnal knowledge from Stefan for a while. He would probably lash out, but Stefan didn’t care.

So it was decided, for every minutes that Stefan has to deal with the bite, he was going to hold a day back of sex from Klaus, and they were going to at least try to kick him out of the house.

**

Damon was using his vampire hearing the whole way trying to make this go by as fast as possible. He was so done with the whole situation. If anyone asked him earlier if he thought he would end up looking for the original Hybrid because he bit Stefan over a petty argument, because of some guy that offered to buy Stefan a drink, Damon would have probably said it wasn’t impossible. Damon knew something was going to go wrong. But he honestly thought it was going to be his fault. Although he was glad that it isn’t, he doesn’t like that he has to be the one out here, acting responsible.

Because Klaus should already be back giving his blood to Stefan and apologizing profusely, and telling Stefan how much of an idiot he is. But no, Klaus had to run off like he was some stupid teenager, and didn’t just give Stefan a life-threatening bite.

So Damon continued to look, and started thinking about going back to college with Elena. Anything would probably be better than having to stay and Deal with Stefan and Klaus’ fights. Especially if they all ended like this.

Damon eventually found Klaus, and it was a little weird and creepy how he did. Because even though he was listening intently, it was the smell that helped him find Klaus. Derek smelled blood, lots of blood. He ran in the direction of the smell, hoping whatever poor soul or souls Klaus had attacked were still alive and able to be compelled this whole experience away. But as he got closer he realized that it wasn’t human blood like he feared, it was animal blood. Lots of animal blood.

He slowed down his running, but not that much. INitcal panic leaving, he didn’t need to run so fast. When he came upon the source of the smell, he was repulsed. There was just a pile of freshly killed bunnies, squirrels, rats, possums, and raccoons just piled up. Damon was disgusted at the sight and the smell. There could have easily been twenty animals there, just stacked up, it was disgusting. Thankfully his attention was diverted to a shifted Klaus dragging along a deer in his mouth. All Damon could thing was ‘poor bambi’ when he saw it. He really didn’t know how Stefan could handle only drinking animal blood when they were so cute.

Klaus stopped walking when he saw Damon. He dropped the deer and growled at Damon, eyes glowing, teeth growing.

“Oh don’t give me that. I don’t know what kind of weird ass hybrid tantrum this is, but you need to stop. Turn your furry ass back into normal asshole skin, and give Stefan your blood, because you bit him, and some weird stuff is going on and I don’t think he has much time left.”

Klaus growled a bit more, but after a couple of seconds he stooped and began to turn back. Damon had to look away because naked Klaus wasn’t exactly what he wanted to look at right now. He normally would have giving him his jacket or something, but he was still pissed at Klaus and he deserved to walk back to the house in naked shame.

Klaus stood dumb founded for a moment, looking around like he didn’t know where he was, but soon shook it off.

“What was that about Stefan?” Klaus asked.

“You bite him, you heal him. Now.” Damon said, starting to walk back to the house not wanting to be around the dead animals any more. Klaus started walking too, but looked at the animals confused as he did. Because he doesn’t know why he did that.  
  
**

“Bonnie, you have been here for three days straight, you need to get out of here, even if it’s just for a little while.” Elena said, standing in Silvia’s house with Bonnie, who was wearing the same exactly clothes she says her in three days ago. Don’t even get Elena to comment on the smell because you don’t need to be a vampire to smell that.

“No Elena, you don’t understand, there is so much information here. There are spells, curses, recipes for potions. Don’t even get me started on the witch history just lying around here. And the obsession of vampires especially the original vampires. I think I am starting to know more about Klaus than he knows about himself.” Bonnie says with a smile, she’s holding a book, dedicated to how a hybrid works. She had been reading it all day.

“That’s nice, but what if this obsessive behavior of Silvia’s is contagious, I don’t want to offend you, but honestly you are starting to act a little obsessed.” Elena said, and she really wasn’t trying to offend her, because ‘a little obsessed’ doesn’t begin to cover it.

“I’m not obsessed Elena! I’m fascinated. There is so much to learn from here, it’s like I happened upon a gold mine, or something, of all the things I have found out so far in three days it was only from one book. There are over hundreds in here.” Bonnie said, pointing around the room, and the numerus stacks off books that bonnie pulled out and staked up from different areas of the house, the stack she wanted to work on first was the stack of books that were hidden. They seemed to be the most beneficial. Bonnie loves nothing more than a good secret.

“Okay, then just take a break with me. Lets go to the boarding house and see Stefan and Damon. Come on, it’s not that far and you haven’t talked to them in like a week, and I haven’t since the whole situation happened. I want to see how Stefan and Klaus are getting along.” Elena offered, really excited to see this nice guy Klaus for a change, and maybe size him up and see if he is really with Stefan.

“You just want to be nosy and see if their relationship is better than the one you had with Stefan.” Bonnie said, hitting the mark mostly. It wasn’t the only reason, but it was one of them.

“You have no right to call me nosy when you are reading hundreds of notes and journals, based solely on the stalking of the very same two people. Now Bonnie Bennett you are coming with me even if I have to drag you out myself.” Elena threatened. Grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her out of the house, Bonnie couldn’t fight her grip so she randomly grabbed the first book she could reach from the hidden pile as she was pulled out.

  
“Ugh, Elena, you don’t understand how good this is for me, how helpful it will be to me in the future. I have the history of an entire coven, for generations, and all their knowledge and wisdom at my fingertips.” Bonnie whined as Elena pushed her into the passenger side of the car and bucked her seatbelt in, just to make sure she stayed while Elena walked around to the driver’s seat.

“Correction, you have the keepings of a crazy stalker witch that tried to kill Stefan, by tricking you and Damon at your fingertips.” Elena corrected, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes and decided to look in the book.

The book was stranger than all the others one’s she skimmed before just to see if anything grabbed her attention. The whole book was in Latin, but it was a strange type of Latin, Bonnie recognized most of the words, but some of them were unknown even to her.

There were pictures of what looked like anatomy, of a human body, and there were pictures of tools, like syringes, and such. There were other drawings of wolves, some large some small. It was really strange, which made Bonnie want to read it even more.

She began reading the first page to herself.

**I write this knowing that one day someone will need this. But on yesterday evening a monstrosity was created. A witch, betraying her sacred duty made her husband and children immortal. They feed off the blood of humans, they are monsters. But the worst one is her eldest son. Niklaus. He was born of a wolf, and now made into this monster, he is both, he is a hybrid. His mother bonded his wolf side, but I wasn’t convince it would do any good. So I looked to the future, and I saw that not only has he unbidden his wolf half, but he creates chaios, pain, and destruction. He must be stopped at any and all cost.**

Bonnie had to stop reading, this lady had seen the future all of those years ago. No wonder Silvia’s family did what they did to Stefan, they had a great ancestor telling them to do so at any cost. That there would be pain and destruction. Maybe she didn’t know that was just who Klaus was whether he was a hybrid or not.

The entire book was filled with writing. She couldn’t bring herself to read all of it at the moment but she skimmed the next few pages.

**-** **Remade**

**-** **release**

**-change**

**-birth.**

Those were the words that stuck out at Bonnie, she wondered what exactly they all meant and how they tied together, she would make sure to read it thoroughly later once she was alone. It was pretty late to be visiting someone, but knowing the Salvatore’s, Bonnie knew they were up anyway.

**  
Damon and Klaus were back to the boarding house in no time. But when they walked in the door they heard Stefan screaming. They both raced up the Steps into Stefan’s room where Stefan was clawing at his skin, ripping it apart only for it to heal and him to rip at it again.

“Stefan! Stop scratching!” Damon yelled, grabbing Stefan’s arms making him stop, but Stefan struggled with all of his might to get free and continue scratching. The glowing veins had now traveled all over his body, from head to toe. The veins were thick, and seemed to be bulging out of his skin.   
  
“Burns! Its burns! Get it out! Make it stop!” Stefan cried out. Fighting against Damon. Klaus stood baffled at the sight, he could see the color moving around Stefan’s veins like blood. He could hear the sizzling inside of Stefan’s body.

This was not normal. The bite didn’t do this, it’s not how it worked. This was something else. It had to be. Damon looked over at the stunned Klaus and yelled.

“Well you going to just stand there or give him some of you blood so this can stop!?”

Klaus snapped into action, biting his wrist and holding it to Stefan’s mouth. At first Stefan didn’t bit it, he was too busy screaming in pain. So Klaus had to force his wrist into Stefan’s mouth so he would drink. Stefan’s teeth grew and he bit deeper into Klaus’ wrist and began drinking a couple of sips and then let go.

  
He stopped screaming, but not squirming, or trying to get out of Damon’s grip. 

“It’s okay Stefan, just wait a little while you will be better in no time.” Damon lied, because he had no idea that Klaus’ blood would work. He didn’t know what was happening or why it was happening so fast. He just prayed that since it started after Klaus bit him, then it would end after he gave him his blood.

“It Burns Damon.” Stefan whined.

“Shhh, its okay, just wait a bit. It will be fine” (He hoped.). The only problem with that statement was, that the veins seemed to glow brighter, and stronger than they were before.  


	4. life, cursed, death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I dont know why i torture myself by writing seven works at once. but i do :(. I have a system i swear. Don't hate me

Stefan’s veins continued to grow brighter and brighter. Eventually they stopped growing in brightness but they didn’t dim at all. They just sort of reached their peak and stayed there.   
Klaus had no idea what they were, or why they were on Stefan. He hadn’t been a hybrid long and it wasn’t like there was some history book on Hybrids that he could look up for everything unexpected happened.  But he was wracked with worry.

He was worried that Stefan wasn’t going to wake up. That he would be in some kind of coma for life. Or that this was some left over loop hole from the spell placed on him to die after Klaus became a hybrid. It was still very much active in Stefan’s blood. And it couldn’t have just so happened that Stefan’s veins were lighting up, with whatever was going on.

Klaus assumed it was the venom from the bite. It was like poison, spreading from the original bite, until it reached your heart and killed you. But this, it was way passed Stefan’s heart. It spread all through his veins, glowing like a green and purple glow stick.

It started with the bite, Klaus didn’t know why it didn’t end with it. It seemed like Klaus’ blood only made it worse. If it was some part of the spell, it would have baffled Klaus even more. It wasn’t like the witches prepared for this. They couldn’t have known that he and Stefan would get back together, kill Silvia, then get into an argument that led to Klaus biting Stefan. Even if they didn’t guess all of it in that order. They couldn’t have thought that Klaus would bite Stefan, and prepared for him to give him blood to save him.

It was just way too many, if’s, and’s, but’s and maybes. Klaus didn’t think the two were connected. It had to be something else. But he didn’t have time to think about that. Considering the vibes he was getting from Damon. It was a mix of emotions. Concern, and confusion for what was happening to Stefan, and then Anger, and rage, for Klaus, because he caused this.

He could tell Damon was burning with the want to do something. It was probably violent. But Damon was held back by the concern for Stefan.

But soon they were both momentarily pulled from their inner musings, and turmoil because there was a knock at the door. It was Elena and Bonnie. They knocked and then let themselves in. They were over at the boarding house so often, they knew they could just let themselves in. They really didn’t even have to bother knocking, but they wanted to be able to save their eyes form anything indecent going on within the house. Elena has been the indecent thing one too many times to know the threat is very real.

Good thing they let themselves in because Klaus and Damon didn’t plan on leaving Stefan’s side while he was like this.

“Do you think they’re home?” Bonnie asked walking in behind Elena, leafing through the book. The drawing inside were so strange, and interesting. She was determined to find out what the book was about exactly.

“Of course they are home, their cars are outside. And will you put that book down. I pulled you out of there to get away from them. Not study abroad.”

Bonnie scuffed at that. “I wouldn’t call this ‘abroad’”

 “Oh please from how long you were in there, I would say the side walk was abroad. This is way better. Now they are upstairs. Let’s go socialize… unless you have forgotten how to do that.” Elena said with a chuckle.

“Ha ha, Elena. You are hilarious.” Bonnie said scarstically. Once again closing the book, and then heading up the steps, following Elena.  Elena was using her ears to find the three of them, she could hear them breathing, but they weren’t talking.

Which was a little strange. But she didn’t think too deep into it. She and Bonnie walked into Stefan’s room, which seemed to be where the group decided to meet this very fine evening.

“Hey gu-” Elena started as she walked into the room. But stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Stefan. “Whoa!” Elena walked up to the bed quickly taking a closer look at Stefan. “What’s wrong with Stefan?” She asked turning to Damon.

Bonnie walked up to the bed right next to Elena and Damon and gasped at the marks on Stefan’s face, and on his hands, which probably meant it was on his whole body. She looked to Damon for answers just as Elena had. But she was honestly surprised to see then anger and hate in his eyes pointed at Klaus.

“Klaus bit Stefan and he’s been like this ever since.” Damon spit out Klaus’ name as if it was poison in his mouth. Elena and Bonnie soon gained the angered looks at hearing this was from Klaus. Elena honestly couldn’t say that she was surprised. Klaus was a monster, he as evil, and mean. He was impulsive, and his impulses normally led to violence.

“Well, give him your blood Klaus.” Elena said, looking at Klaus expectantly.

“I already did.” Klaus said. Looking at the floor, starting to feel ashamed. He knew this was his fault, and now he was going to have Elena and Bonnie yell at him and tell him it was again and again.

“You gave him your blood and he still looks like this? Whats going on?” Asked Elena, worry only growing more and more

“Why did you bite him?” Bonnie asked Klaus. “I thought you loved him?” Unspokenly accusing him. Klaus lifted his gaze from the floor to bonnie. He deserved to be yelled at. He was wrong for biting Stefan and causing this. But no one would ever doubt his love for Stefan.

He ran over to her with vampire speed, their chests barley touching. “I may have bitten Stefan, I may be a violent monster, like I can tell you are all thinking at this very moment.  But I love Stefan. You wall may never understand me, or my motives, but there is one thing never to be questioned about me, and it’s my love for Stefan.”

Bonnie didn’t back up, not taking Klaus’ intimidation. “You have a funny way of showing your love.” Bonnie said, her anger for Klaus and all of the bad things he has done will never fade. Klaus is the reason so many bad things have happened to her and the people she loves. And it didn’t stop because they found out Stefan loved him. They may have come to some unspoken truce, but never will she like Klaus. Because of things like this. He claims to love Stefan, which is his only redeeming quality, that he is capable of love. But to come here for a chance visit, and to see what he does to the people he supposedly loves. It just angers her even more.

“Bonnie, maybe you should try something to help.” Elena said. Understanding her anger, but Stefan was more important. Bonnie sighed and looked at Stefan again.

“Where would I even begin? I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Klaus gave him his blood right? So he should have healed by now. Even the bite itself is gone.”

“Just lay your hands on him and say some Greek stuff.” Damon said.

“First it’s Latin. Second what would I even say?”

“Something healing?” Elena added in, trying to be helpful. Bonnie sighed. She thought of some healing spells, but she wasn’t sure any of them would work, most of them were for specific things, like stomach pains, cuts, headaches. She needed something broad because this wasn’t exactly in her grimoire.

Bonnie hovered her hands over Stefan, because touching wasn’t required for this spell. If you could call it a spell. It was so basic, it’s one of the first things a witch learns.

“Sana, Sana, Sana.” Bonnie said over and over Stefan’s body. It meant heal in Latin. It was a simple command spell. Used to heal small things, like soreness and aches. But she was hoping the more power she put into it the more it would heal. She closed her eyes and put as much energy as she could muster. “Sana, Sana, Sana.” Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see the bright lines on Stefan’s skin, grow thicker, and Stefan squeeze his eyes closed tighter even though he was unconscious.

Everyone around her wanted to ask her to stop, but they didn’t know if what she was doing was hurting or helping Stefan. So they just held their breaths and waited.

“Sana, Sana, Sana.” She continued. But she stopped when Stefan suddenly sat up, and began coughing up alarming amounts of blood. Klaus was soon at Stefan’s side, sitting on the bed trying to help anyway he could. Damon came right after.

The both didn’t know whether to touch him, hold him, or rub his back. Stefan’s eyes were watering with each cough of blood, as he struggled for air, around his blooded coughs. Bonnie noticed the lines leaving Stefan’s skin more and more as the blood left his body.

“It’s okay guys. Just let him cough it up. I think this is supposed to happen.” Whatever was wrong with Stefan came from Klaus’ bite. Which traveled through the blood. Maybe for whatever reason Klaus’ blood didn’t get all of the venom out and Stefan has to throw up the poisoned blood. It seemed plausible. And there wasn’t much other need to find a different explanation.

**

Stefan ended up coughing up, what looked like the better have of two gallons of blood up on his bed. And the first thing he said when he stopped coughing was that Klaus needed to buy him a new mattress. Which instantly put the whole room in a better mood.

“Glowing veins?” Stefan asked as he and Elena began talking.

“Yeah, it was weird, like purple and green.”

“That sounds gross.” Stefan said grimacing. Looking down at his hands really checking that they were completely gone. And they were, normal blue veins right under the skin, the way they were supposed to be.

Klaus and Damon had just left the room. Rather violently, fighting as soon as they knew Stefan was okay. Damon was doing the most damage. But only because Klaus was letting him. He already messed up today, He had to make up for it somehow. So first he would let Damon fight him until his anger had been satisfied then he would go up and apologize to Stefan. Then everything would be right in the world.

“It was more scary than gross.”

“Yeah, I bet it was. So Damon called you?” Stefan asked referring to why Elena was here, and not in college.

“No, I just wanted to visit you, have another talk. We never really finished our last one, and I kind of want to know more about you and Klaus’ relationship… if you still have one that is.” She said, she knew that Stefan probably didn’t want to talk about Klaus right now, but she at least opened the opportunity if he did want to talk about it.

“Yeah, I’d also like to know more about this relationship.” Bonnie said, standing next to the bed.

Stefan sighed. He knew this would happen eventually. Damon already voiced his opinions about Klaus, and he decided to deal with it. The old ‘if he makes you happy, he makes me happy’ routine. But it wasn’t real. It was more, ‘I’ll tolerate him for now, but the moment he messes up I’m killing him’ which was what he was probably trying to accomplish now.

“What do you want to know?” Stefan asked as he stood up to change his blood stained clothes.

“What do you see in him?” Bonnie asked, Elena looked at her surprised at the bluntness.  

Stefan hesitated at the question. He was midway from taking off his shirt but he paused so he could really answer this question.

“‘What do I see in Klaus?’” Stefan repeated, asking himself the question, and looked deep down for the full answer. “In Klaus I see loyalty, and strong belief. I see honor, and honesty. When Klaus believes in something he truly believes in it. He lives by it, and would die by it. When he cares about something he takes care of it, he cherishes it. When he wants something done, he gets it done. He’s not the halfway kind of person, whoever finishes what they start. He follows through, and he doesn’t lie.”

“But, what about all the bad he had done? The guy he is, the things he believes in? Those aren’t exactly honorable things.”

Stefan held back the sigh and feeling that he was having the same conversation he had before. He took off his shirt and grimaced at the blood on his chest that had soaked through the shirt and was now starting to dry. He was going to have to take a shower.

“Klaus has done some bad things. But we all have.”

“But he’s done _a lot_ of bad things Stefan.” Elena added. Sure, Caroline was responsible for the death of twelve witches. Elena had killed innocent people, drinking them dry. Damon had killed innocent people. Stefan had killed innocent people. But all of the innocent causalities combined wasn’t even half of Klaus casualties.

“But maybe that’s only because he has had a lot more time to mess up, and do bad things than we have. He is literally the original family. The first Hybrid. Elena, you are nineteen and you already have deaths under your belt. He is over a thousand years old.” Stefan said, Elena didn’t want to admit it, but he did have a point, who knows how many innocents she will have killed in a thousand years.

“What about the things he has done to us specifically, to you mostly.”

“What does that mean? ‘to me mostly’?”

“Stefan he lied to you. He compelled you to forget your entire relationship, and I know you think that’s okay, because you’re live was in danger. But what about the times where you didn’t remember he and he compelled you to have sex with him or be with him and you didn’t even know why. Do you really want to be with someone like that?”

“Someone like what? Someone who can’t stay away from the person he loves. Someone who feels incomplete when I am not around. Someone who constantly thinks about me. Someone who thought being a hybrid wasn’t enough, because he didn’t have me. Bonnie, you keep making it seem like, there is nothing good about him. That he is someone I shouldn’t have feelings for, or be able to even stand being in the same room as. But I don’t see that. He is someone who couldn’t stand to be apart from me, he wanted me to love him as much as he loved me, but to save my life, he made me hate him. He made me think he was a monster, not capable of feeling, or worth my time. But after living like that for so long, I can see the difference, of the real him, and the fake face he puts on to push others away. Klaus is not perfect. He has killed people, he has done bad things, but that not because he is a bad person. Have you ever thought that he has done bad things is because he has been put in bad situations?”

“But-”

“I’m not blind to the things he has done.” Stefan said cutting her off. “Just like I’m not blind to the things anyone else has done. Elena left me for my brother. My brother, Damon, killed my best friend. He killed more members of this family than I can list of the top of my head right now. Twice he made me become a ripper again. So should I be sick of them? Should I hate them? I may be angry at them but there is this thing called forgiveness, and I have given it to them, and I have forgiven Klaus.”

Bonnie didn’t have a good response to that. Her anger was placed for a reason, but Stefan had a good point. But just because Stefan forgave Klaus doesn’t mean she has too. Especially not when Klaus keeps doing things that put people’s lives in danger.

After Bonnie not responding for a minute, Stefan walked off to the bathroom to go take a shower. As soon as Stefan was out of the room, Elena turned to bonnie and pinched her arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Because! I wanted to talk to Stefan like a normal person, and get real information.”

“You did get real information. Stefan has forgiven Klaus, and he thinks that Klaus is ‘honorable and honest.’”

“Yeah but you pissed him off. I just wanted to talk to him.”

“Elena. You wanted to find out what type of relationship Stefan and Klaus have, and we walked in here Stefan hurt because Klaus bit him. If this doesn’t foreshadow the future, or it’s not the past repeating itself. Then I don’t know what it is.” Bonnie said, standing up, grabbing her book off the table and heading down stairs.

**  
Damon tried to gauge out Klaus’ eyes for the third time, and Klaus stopped him. He let Damon get in a few good hits. But if he just took every hit Damon gave him, then Damon would know it was Klaus letting him do this, and that would backfire and defeat the entire purpose of letting Damon do this.

Even though he was carefully dodging a few choice hits from Damon, Klaus had an ear out for Stefan. Listening to his conversation with Elena and Bonnie. Klaus could care less what Elena and Bonnie think of him. But he knew that Stefan actually cared about what they thought. After all Stefan wanted to be normal. He wanted to go out and socialize with his friends, he wanted double dates, and a normal relationship.

To Stefan the first step to that was making his friends at least not hate Klaus… and so far, it’s not going so well.

**

Elena sighed. She hated to see everyone on such different sides of what was looking to be a long term argument. She understood Bonnie, and her reason for not trusting Klaus, but Elena knew Stefan. He is smart, he wouldn’t love or tolerate Klaus without a good reason. Elena wanted to know. She wanted to understand.

She waited a couple of minute’s listening to Damon and Klaus destroy the house downstairs, and waited for Stefan to finish his shower and hopefully cool off so he’s not so mad when she talks to him. Stefan comes out of the shower in just a towel around his hips and his hair soaking wet.

He sighs when he sees her still in his room.

“I thought you’d be gone by now.” He says as he walks to his closet to get new clothes.

“Well, I didn’t get what I came for.” She says leaning against the closet door as Stefan puts his boxers on under his towel, and then takes it of and starts drying his hair with hit.

“Oh? And what exactly did you come here for?” Stefan asked.

“I came here to talk.”

“We did talk.” Stefan said, walking out of the closet looking for his shoes.

“No, You and bonnie argued, she accused Klaus and you defended him. But that’s not what I want to talk about. I don’t want to ask why you like him, or go over his moral compass. I just want to talk, to learn. To understand.”

Stefan sighed and sat down at his desk, and Elena sat in front of him.  

“What do you want to know?”

Elena smiled at that and thought about it. “Tell me about the first time you met.”

**

Bonnie sat in the car and flipped through the pages of the book angrily. She was right about Klaus. He can’t be trusted. His whole life he has been hurting people around him, starting with his family. He killed his own mother, daggered the rest of his family and locked them in caskets as soon as they did things that didn’t go his way. He was like a child, a superfast, super strong, dangerous child. Who knows what damage his next temper tantrum will cause.

She knew Stefan knew him before the rest of them met him, but still, that should just mean he has had longer time to see and learn not to trust Klaus. Bonnie flipped though some more pages roughly when she accidently ripped one.

“Oh, no, no no.” She said, quickly trying to hold the page together. She hadn’t had a chance to read the book yet and here she was already destroying it. She looked around the car for some scotch tape, but unfornatunalty there wasn’t any. She sighed holding the book together, she looked down at the victim of her anger. She read it as best as she could with the tear right down the middle. But honestly if there wasn’t a tear down it. The writing was all over the book. Scribbles and Sketches. 

On this side it mostly wasn’t legible. Just a few lines

**_Cure._ **

**_Abomination will be born._ **

**_Blood burns, life, cursed, death._ **

It was so hard to read because bonnie barley knew literal translations. Then on top of that add, bad, and aged old writing. Then throw a tear down the middle of the page, and that makes it nearly impossible to read.  

But when she flipped the page over to see what was on the back of it, she gasped at what she saw.


	5. … and then again, and again, and again

“You want to know how we met?” Stefan asked, smiling a little.

“Yes, tell me every detail, leave nothing out.” She said, grinning like a little kid.

“Well, um, as you know, we met in the 1920’s. But um, the first time we saw each other, was the middle of the night, and I was walking to my apartment. And as I am walking some guy bumps into me, dropping all of his papers on the ground.”

“Was this guy Klaus?” Elena asked, thinking this was like one of those stories where someone spills coffee on someone and they eventually fall in love.

“No actually. Klaus was the guy who stopped me from killing him. At the time I was in-between ripper and a normal clear side of me. I was only driven by the bloodlust when I was actually feeding. It was actually one of the only times I felt like a normal vampire to be honest.” Stefan said with a chuckle.

“Wait, so you are telling me, your love story starts with Klaus stopping you from killing someone?” Elena thinking that it was a little backwards, but then again, nothing about this story would be like normal love stories or fairytales.

“Yeah I guess.”

“So what happened after he stopped you from killing the guy?”

“Um, we went our separate ways. In fact I didn’t know his name during that encounter. I didn’t see him again until two weeks later.”

“Wow, so I’m guessing this relationship didn’t just click.”

“No, it took a while. At first, after Rebekah introduced us, I thought we would just be aquatinces, or at the most friends. But it sort of just grew gradually. I learned so much about him in a short period of time, and I just grew to like him more than I liked Rebekah.”

“What type of things did you learn about him?”

“Things like his personality. Klaus was- is daring. He doesn’t do small talk. He jumps in. He is the type of guy, who sees the bigger picture, but pays attention to all the little details, no matter how small. He likes to learn and analyze. We would always get into these huge debates about Philosophy.”

“When did you know you first liked him?” Elena asked, and Stefan had to really think about that question. There were two answers. The time he allowed himself to know he liked Klaus or the time he really knew he liked Klaus.

“For a while I denied it. I was held back by the time period. I thought I was straight. Being with a guy was never on my agenda, or even a possibility. But after all this time, and looking back, I think the day I knew I liked him, was the day Rebekah introduced us. He was just such an open book, and yet a mystery at the same time. He was easy to talk to, and fun to get along with. He wasn’t perfect, and he wasn’t intimidating, as least not to me. He just seemed like he was on another level. Ready for bigger and better things, and I just knew I wanted to be a part of that.”

“What was your first kiss like?” Stefan wrinkled his nose at the question and laughed. He should probably feel embarrassed by that question, or by going through all of his feelings and what happened. But he didn’t, he actually felt happy, and relieved to be able to go through all of this with someone else. These memories had been trapped, locked away from him for so long, he wanted to brag and boast about them, he wanted to relive them through conversation.

“Our first kiss was back at my apartment. Just after we had finished burying bodies of this couple I had killed. Like usual I was feeling down after. So Klaus came back with me to my apartment. I remember we were drinking. It was scotch or whiskey. But after a couple of cups we started talking. I hadn’t even realized that we had been slowly moving closer and closer together on the couch. I remember he put his hand on my thigh, but there was something about it. How softly he put it there, As if his hand weighed nothing. And his hand was just, warm. Then we just… kissed.”

“Aww what happened after that?”

“I… ran away from him. Locking myself in my room, waited for him to leave the apartment.”

“Why?”

“it was like I said. Being with a guy was something I never expected, when I got feelings for him, I ignored them, and when we kissed I ran, because of fear, and shock.”

“You were scared of Klaus?”

“No, I was scared of my feelings for him.”

“So what happened next?”

“I decided to pretend like the kiss never happened. Klaus came back the next day, I opened the door, right before he knocked and when I saw him, I clammed the door in his face, and he stood outside of it for an entire hour before leaving. I then avoided him for about a week, three days into the next week, I went out to feed finally, I’d been avoiding leaving my apartment, and so I was extra bloodthirsty, I spent the day hunting down this girl. Her name was Jennifer. Anyway, after I killed her, Klaus popped up. I was trying to ignore him, but I snapped, telling him we couldn’t be together because we were both men, and he wasn’t taking that as an answer. He said I was being shy and that vampire’s don’t get shy.”

“Then you two got together?”

“Yeah, we did.”

**

Bonnies Eyes were glued to the drawing. It was a drawing of a person, she guessed it was Stefan considering the book was written about him and Klaus. Then there was the fact that Stefan looked exactly like this not ten minutes ago.

It was a drawing of a person, with purple and green lines all over their Skin. Exactly how Stefan had been when she and Elena walking into his room.

She didn’t even think that this could have something to do with the witches, she knew it was weird, but she should have known. But now she does, because it was drawn in a book dedicated to keeping Klaus from becoming a hybrid, and using Stefan to make sure. She read the page next to it and there wasn’t a any use, it was about something else, at least she thought it was with the little she could read and understand.

The page that was ripped is the page that was specifically due to this picture. She needed to find a way to read it.

**

“Are you done yet?” Klaus asked Damon, who was taking a break from hitting Klaus.

“No!” Damon yelled, and lunged at Klaus, but by now Klaus was tired and bored of this, he wanted to go talk to Stefan.

“I am afraid you are.” Klaus said, walking away heading towards the stair case. Damon chased after him, attempting to hit him from behind but Klaus got him just before he stuck, holding Damon up by his neck. “You have had your fun, but I’m going to see if your brother is really okay, if that’s all right.”

“It’s n-”

“I wasn’t asking for permission. Sorry it sounded that way, but I’m going. If you attack me again, I will break your arm, and jam your elbow through your neck.” Klaus then let him go and went up the stairs and went to see Stefan, but he hesitated in the door way when he heard him talking.

“- fourth of July. It was… perfect. I had compelled at least 20 people away from the hill so we would have it to ourselves. It was a time, where I just wanted him to myself. I don’t think he noticed though, I think he saw it as wanting to be away from humans. You know dealing with the hunger. Strangely that wasn’t a problem. When I was around him, it was like I didn’t have to worry or fight. I was just a normal vampire. I function during the day, and I fed regularly. One or two times I would go off my normal feeding schedule and I would go a little ripper, but I didn’t stay that way. It didn’t plague me like it usually did. I think this is a weird thing to say, But… I think Klaus made me a better vampire.” Stefan confessed, and Klaus smiled.

It was such a weird feeling he got from that. It was a large mix of adoration, happiness, pride, and love. Especially knowing how guilty Stefan feels after killing, and how he is almost afraid to drink human blood anymore.

He walked into the room, letting Elena and Stefan know he was there. Elena was smiling and Stefan was too, but their smiles faded when they saw him. Elena cleared her throat and stood up, Stefan stood as well.

“I’m going to um… talk to Damon, make sure Klaus didn’t bite him too.” Elena said walking past Klaus and out of the room. Thinking that Klaus and Stefan needed a moment to talk, and to actually check on Damon and see that he was okay.

“You didn’t bite him did you?” Stefan asked once Elena was out of the room.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Oh so you do know that biting people is not always an approiate response?” Stefan asked.

“Yes, Stefan I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bit you. I was overreacting, I can get a little protective when it comes to you.”

“I think you mean possessive.”

“That too…”

“How can you be protective when you do something that can kill me?”

“I was going to give you my blood. I did. I just- I wasn’t thinking at the time.”

“You weren’t, you should try thinking more often. I know you’re a wolf, but try to remember you’re only half wolf.” Stefan says and then storms out of the room, and down the steps to Elena and Damon, Klaus follows him.

Elena and Damon are busy cleaning up broken chairs and glass on the floor when Stefan gets there.

“Come on you two we are going out.” Stefan said grabbing his coat. Elena and Damon looked over at Stefan then at each other and decided not to ask questions and just go.

“Wait where are you going?” Klaus asked.

Stefan turned around and gave him a pointed look. “Out.”

“Stefan come on, I said I’m sorry.”

“Well, I didn’t say I forgave you. So you sit here and think about your actions from now on. I’m going to actually have a normal night, since I haven’t been granted one in a while.” Stefan said. Heading towards the door. Good thing Stefan was a good liar because he was actually mostly over it. He knew what he was getting into when he started dating Klaus, this really isn’t that much of a surprise. But he had to at least make it look like he had some control in their relationship. Or Damon might really try and find another witch to kill him.

Stefan opened the door and Damon and Elena walked out as he was closing the door he stopped just before it was all the way closed. “Oh, I almost forgot… No sex for a week.” The he shut the door behind him, not bothering to let Klaus answer.

But Klaus didn’t have an answer, He just smiles because he knew there was no way that was going to happen.

**

Stefan and Damon were standing by the bar ordering drinks, Elena and Bonnie were sitting at the booth. Bonnie ordered some food but then stuck her nose back in the book she brought with her. It was funny watching Elena force bonnie out of the car and into the grill with them.

Something about the book she was reading had her wanting to study it. Stefan thought that the cover looked familiar but he couldn’t place it. So he let it go.

“So what exactly is so important about this book Sabrina?” Damon asked, sitting next to Elena in the booth Stefan sitting across from him next to Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Sabrina the teenage witch joke, but then answered.

“I think it has something to do with what happened to Stefan today.”

“What!?” Stefan, Damon, and Elena all asked her at the same time.

“… There is a sketch in here of what happened to Stefan.” She said hesitantly. She mentally hit herself for telling them, she didn’t want to say anything until she knew more because she knew they would demand answers.

Damon reached across the booth and grabbed the book out of her hand and looked at the page. Elena looked at it over her shoulder.

 “The page is ripped.” Elena said.

“Yeah, that happened on accident.”

“What is this? What does it say?”

“I don’t know. It’s really old, and the handwriting is bad. I can only get a couple of words, and anything else I might be able to read has a tear through it.”

“Well what is the little bit you can read?” Damon asked.

“The little I could read were a few words. Um, let me see the book.” She said, Damon handed her the book and she looked through the worlds again. “right here it says-“

Bonnie abruptly stopped talking with the waitress walked up, placing a burger and a soda in front of Bonnie, and then mozzarella sticks in the middle of the table. “Anything else I can help you with?” She asked.

“No, I think we are fine for now.” Elena said with a smile, the waitress went to her next table and Bonnie started talking again.

“Okay, here it says ‘cure’. And not more than a sentence later it says ‘life’ then further down the page it says ‘blood burning’, here it says ‘cursed... and then it says ‘death’.”

“That’s it? That’s all you can give us?” Damon asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I can’t read the rest of it.”

“Well that’s just gives us a whole lot of nothing.” Damon said.

“You guys it’s not a big deal. Whatever it was, it’s over, I’m all healed up, as long as Klaus doesn’t bite me again then we have nothing to worry about.” Stefan said, trying to get back to a normal night.

“Well how do we know he isn’t going to bite you again?” Bonnie muttered bitterly under her breath.

“Bonnie, I understand you don’t like Klaus, I know he hasn’t had the best experiences with the three of you, but guess what, people make mistakes, they move on, they forgive and forget. You even consider that Klaus was a bad person for a reason? Maybe something horrible happened to him, like I don’t know. He was turned into a vampire unwillingly, then figured out that the father he loved but didn’t have love him back, wasn’t even his father, and that he spent his whole childhood with a father that hated him, when he could have been with one that loved him. Then there was the whole fact that his mother bounded his werewolf side, leaving him feeling incomplete, for centuries! Then there was the fact that he finally found someone who loved him for who he was, someone he deeply cared for, and then had witches interfere and keep them apart. That’s me if you didn’t catch that. I had the easy way out, I didn’t remember, but he did, he had all of those memories, and it tore at him, over the years, knowing how much I hated him, how much I had to hate him, to keep myself from falling in love with him again. So back to the point. I know that you have had some hard times because of him, but you’re not the only one with a past, and someone to have a grudge against. So why don’t you keep your hate of him to yourself because I’m tired of defending something you should just have a common curtesy to understand.” Stefan finished lashing out with a slam of his fists to the table and stood up and stormed off.

No one said or did anything to stop him as he left. They were all stunned.

“Wow” Damon, the first person to speak after.

“Yeah, wow. I don’t think I have ever seen Stefan go off like that.” Elena said.

“Neither have i.” Damon said.

 “I guess he is pretty fed up with us not liking Klaus.” Elena said.

“Still, I have never seen Stefan lose his temper like that, he’s always so… calm, and ‘collected’.” Damon said.

“Well he went through a lot today maybe he is at a tipping point.” Elena said.

“Maybe.” Damon said.

Bonnie didn’t say much else for the rest of the night, she silently kept her head down, reading the book trying to find more information.

**

Stefan was walking in a random direction not even sure where he was going. But he didn’t care much he was angry. He just wanted to hit something. But instead something hit him.

Some guy on his phone didn’t bother stepping to the other side of the sidewalk, and totally shoved Stefan with his shoulder.

“Hey watch where you are going!” The guy yelled. And that was the final straw of a stack Stefan didn’t even realize that people had been pulling at. He didn’t even think about it, he just turned around and he punched the man, and when he fell to the ground Stefan crouched over him, and he punched him again… and then again, and again, and again, He punched the man until he was lifeless, and then he kept on punching.


	6. “I found him like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start doing short chapters every few days so i can get back into the groove of writing again... sorry it has been so long.

Everything was pure red. He couldn’t see anything else. All he felt was the urge to hit, so he did, over and over until the feeling went away. After a while, Stefan didn’t know how long, he heard a scream. Someone from behind him. It snapped him out of his rage, and everything set in. The guy below him on the ground bloodied and lifeless. He stood up, and backed away from the body. He couldn’t believe what he had just done.

People were starting to gather, all looking at the dead body, and at Stefan. Someone picked up their phone and called 911. So Stefan ran away before the police arrived. Stefan ran past several blocks before he stopped. He was out of breath, and needed to stop. Which was weird. Since when has he ever been out of breath from running? Vampires don’t get out of breath.

While catching his breath Stefan learned something else that was weird. His hand, it was hurting. He looked down at his bloodied knuckles. But not all of the blood belonged to the guy. Stefan’s hand was bleeding… still… it should have healed by now. It must have gotten busted up while punching the guy. He didn’t feel the pain then because of the adrenaline, but it should be healed.

What’s going on with him? He shouldn’t be out of breath, and he should be healed already. And he just killed a man. With his bare hands. What’s wrong with him?  

Stefan leaned against the building wall and slid down until he was on the ground. He caught his breath thinking, assessing purely. He was angry, and out of control. He was tired, his hands hurt, his head hurt, his stomach hurt. All of this pain, and nothing had physically attacked him. Nothing major, punching someone shouldn’t cause this dull ache and soreness, Stefan had punched people plenty of times, and in 100 years he never felt like this. He felt like he was going to throw up, like his head was spinning.

He needed to focused on breathing, time seemed to move either too fast or too slow, he couldn’t control his thoughts or sense of time, all he could do was breathe, all he could control was exhaling and inhaling. He didn’t know how long, but after a while he jolted out of his confusion by hands on his shoulders.

“Stefan love, I have been looking everywhere for you.” Klaus said, relief clear in his voice. Stefan looked up at him and then around, the sun was slowly coming up, so he must have been out there all night. It hadn’t felt that long. But the sun coming up didn’t lie.

“oh i….” Stefan began to say, but he didn’t know how he would finish that sentence. The words left him, that is if they were ever there.

“What’s wrong with your hands?” Klaus asked. Grabbing Stefan’s hands and examining them. As Klaus grabbed at them Stefan flinched in pain. They were still so sore. How were they still in pain?

“i-I, I don’t know” Stefan said honestly. Nothing was making sense right now, and it felt like it hurt to try and think about it. He just really wanted to lay down, because now on top of everything, his stomach was starting to hurt.

Klaus examined Stefans hands carefully.

“They’re cut. How did you do this? Why isn’t it healing?” Klaus asked, and Stefan sighed. He just asked himself that question, and didn’t have an answer. He didn’t feel like explaining what he didn’t know.

“My head hurts. I just wanna sleep…” Stefan said, and he meant it, because he leaned back against the walk and went to sleep right there.

“Hold on, I’ll get you to an actual bed.” Klaus said picking Stefan up and taking him to the boarding house. Worry filled Klaus. It had been there all night, since Damon got home and told Klaus about Stefan storming off. Klaus just wanted to check on Stefan and make sure he was alright, but he couldn’t find him for hours he searched, every minute going by he got more ideas of something that went wrong, and Seeing Stefan completely out of it, hands bleeding, and barely making sentences didn’t give him any freedom from worry.  He wondered what happened to make Stefan like this.

**

Damon was starting to worry. Stefan stormed off because he was angry. That wasn’t enough to make him worry. Klaus worrying made him worry. He knew Klaus must have left not too long after they left, and If he found Stefan he would have brought him back not too long after. Where else would they be? Especially all night. He didn’t usually let himself get worried this easy. But with what happened to Stefan because of the bite and the fact that whenever Klaus and Stefan get together, Stefan always seems to come out hurt in some way.

He was starting to wonder different things. Did Klaus even find Stefan, if he did, did they fight? Would Klaus have bitten him again in anger?

No. Klaus wouldn’t do that…. Not again. He wasn’t an idiot, and Damon believed that Klaus actually liked Stefan and wanted him alive. So the worrying was pointless… right? Damon had tried shaking it off, but maybe Elena had rubbed off on him, she’s always worrying about people. Caring about how they feel. Such tasking feelings if you ask Damon. They aren’t even worth the effort. 

When Stefan and Klaus got home, Damon had to make sure not to run to the door in haste to check if Stefan was alright. What would people say if they knew he was worried this fast? But getting to the door to see Klaus holding carrying Stefan into the house didn’t help his worry at all.

“What did you do to him this time!?” Damon yelled in anger, assuming this was Klaus’ doing, because when is it not? Klaus would have yelled back angry at being accused, but by now he was used to it, and it wasn’t like it wasn’t deserved, he had done some bad things. But right now it was about Stefan. Klaus didn’t know what was wrong with him and it seemed that sleep was something Stefan needed right now.

“I found him like this... If he isn’t better tomorrow then you will need to call the witch.” Klaus said, and then carried Stefan up the steps to his room and laid him on the bed. Stefan didn’t say anything the whole way back. Klaus had checked several times, and Stefan wasn’t sleeping, he was just staring into space, silently. Klaus wondered what happened but he was afraid to ask, Stefan seemed like his sanity was hanging on by a thin thread and anything could snap it. If Stefan was tired then Klaus would let him sleep first, and then figure out what happened later.

Stefan didn’t do much more than blink as Klaus dropped him on the bed, and took off his shoes and jacket. Stefan was okay sleeping in everything else. He just sort of laid there lost in his mind. Klaus didn’t know what to do. Letting Stefan sleep seemed like a good idea, but Stefan looked like he was just not there…. His body was but his mind wasn’t..

Stefan was vaguely aware he was being carried, he kept going in and out of what felt like consciousness. But it wasn’t that he fell asleep or anything, he was there, he just wasn’t completely there. His thoughts seemed to stop and start again over and over, like his brain was having a hard time processing information, take it all in with bits a pieces. Like now, he was somehow are he was in his bed but nothing else. Eventually he feel asleep.


	7. “Is that your stomach I am listening to rumbling right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uneventful chapter... sorry :(. I'm having writers block, and i tend to procrastinate by writing other stories and this has been sitting on my computer for like two weeks... so i'm posting it, sorry for the wait

Stefan woke up in his bed a few hours later. He was in his room, which he really didn’t remember how he got into. Stefan sat up, and there was this pressure in his stomach. A feeling was in his lower abdomen. It was an odd feeling, a strange one, one hadn’t had in quite a long time. It hit the back of his mind as he thought about it, the strange familiarity in it. It took a second for him to place it in his mind. But then he realized it, what he felt was the urge to pee.

With the realization Stefan got up out of bed, and headed straight for the bathroom to relieve himself. It was an unfamiliar and strange moment for him. The last time Stefan had to relieve himself indoor plumbing wasn’t as advanced as it was today. He found it odd how it felt when you go so long without the urge. It felt like a pain, but not actual pain, I was pressure, the feeling of being full, but in an uncomfortable way.

After he relieved himself, he took a moment to look in the mirror. His face looked… different. More tired. He had bags under his eyes, he looked sick. It was like looking at a ghost of himself.  0Then there was a feeling, in his stomach, higher up than his bladder, in the middle of his stomach area. This was pain, like a wave, something ached. This was yet another unfamiliar feeling. A most unpleasant one. It was like he was going to throw up, but there was nothing to throw up.

Which was something he hadn’t done in what felt like forever, well of course except for blood, or vervain, but that was a different kind, mostly that never got past his throat when something was wrong with it. But then there was another feeling, one that he hadn’t felt in even longer. It was a pain in his stomach, but not a literal pain, it was more an ache. But one of great discomfort.  He felt like he was going to throw up, but there was nothing to throw up. There was a painful ruble, and a feeling of absence.

Before Stefan even realized it, he had found himself walking downstairs and to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Which was weird, because all the animal blood was gone, he knew it was, he had drank the last of it yesterday. But still he craved something, he looked in the fridge for something to eat, because, this felt like hunger, just not the strong urge to kill someone kind, but the urge to put something in his mouth a chew. His mouth was watering.

 The fridge was bare, except for a rotten apple, which made Stefan’s stomach churn just looking at it. He decided he needed to go out. He grabbed his shoes, his jacket and his wallet, checking to make sure he had cash in there, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually used his wallet, or even been to a bank, he sure hasn’t worked in forever. Then hesitated when he looked down to see he was wearing pajama pants, but he was too lazy to go change, so he was just going to go. That was before he was stopped.

“So you’re up, and it looks like you are doing better.” Klaus said walking down the staircase. Stefan almost forgot all of yesterday but he was reminded from Klaus’ voice.

“Uh yeah, I am. Thanks for um... Bringing me home last night.” Stefan said, vaguely remembering seeing Klaus, and then being home, so he put two and two together.

“You’re Welcome love.” Klaus said walking up to Stefan and picking up his hands and looking at them. There were faint lines of new skin that had healed over on his fingers, but otherwise no trace of the cuts there last night. “I’m glad to see you have healed.” Klaus said, running his fingers over the faint marks.

Stefan chuckles, because what else can he do, he doesn’t want to think about what he did to that guy, he just wants to get rid of this feeling in his stomach. It’s making his mouth water, which feels too close to being naushious.

“Drinking animal blood may make me weaker than most vampires, but I heal just as fast when vervain isn’t involved.” Stefan said pulling his hand back. When he did they suddenly felt cold. He hadn’t realized how warm Klaus’ hands were, now he kind of missed them in his hands. He didn’t like being cold.

“Yeah, but they didn’t look like they were healing last night.”

“Well, they are healed now, as you just said. So no need to worry.” Stefan said, turning to leave once again.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked.

“If you must know… I’m going to get something to eat.” Stefan said with a sigh, he can’t even make a clean exit in this house. He really needed to talk to Klaus about clinginess and privacy.

“Bunny hunting. Sounds insanely boring. I’ll go with you, bring some entertainment.” Klaus said, smiling and grabbing his jacket. He meant to go grab some this morning after he brought Stefan back, but he never got around to it.

Stefan rolled his eyes. “I’m not going ‘bunny hunting’ I’m going to the grill.”

“Oh, so you have decided on the human blood. Like I would miss this change in events. I’m still going.” Klaus said with a smile. He had been trying for far too long to get Stefan back on human blood, and he knew Damon had been even longer.

“No, Klaus. You aren’t getting it. I am not drink animal blood, or human blood. I am going to get food.”

“… You are right love, I am not getting it.” Klaus said confused.

“Like burgers and fries. Gosh burgers sounds so good.” Stefan said, thinking about beef and cheese and ketchup and lettuce, and then bread. It all sounded fantastic.

“Love. You have been drinking animal blood. Your body isn’t alive enough to digest human food…”

“I’m still going. You’re staying.”

“Nonsense. Let’s get going.” Klaus said with a smile. Walking Stefan out the door. Stefan sighed but didn’t say anything else as protest.

**

Damon was woken up by his phone ringing. He would have ignored it, if it had been anyone else calling but Elena.

“Hello.” Damon said when he answered the phone.

“Hey Damon, what up?” Elena asked.

Damon squinted. “Elena. Its like eight in the morning. Why are you calling me for a ‘what’s up?’”

“I can’t just call once in a while?”

“Not before noon.”

“Fine, I’m digging. Did Stefan ever come home last night? Bonnie hasn’t said anything, but she feels bad, and I’m curious.”

“He came home. This morning. He was in bad shape I think. But he will be fine. He’s just going through something. Give him time to cool off before approaching him again.”

“Okay will do.”

“Now can I go back to sleep?”

“Sure slob.” Elena said laughing and then hung up. Damon shoved his head back into his pillow, and went back to sleep.

**

Stefan and Klaus sat down in a booth. The waiter handed them both menus. Stefan immediately opened and seared through his, and Klaus left his on the table and studied Stefan’s reaction. Stefan looked at the pictures on the menu and for the first time, his mouth watered for something other than blood. Which was an amazing change in pace.  

He was looking at burgers. He didn’t know what he wanted. Beef, chicken, fish. Then there was the other choices. Lettuce, pickles, mustard, ketchup. Having the buns buttered and cooked.

His stomach grumbled loudly just thinking about it. Which also was new. Stefan couldn’t remember the last time is stomach grumbled, or did anything actually. Klaus looked at him curiously.

“Is that your stomach I am listening to rumbling right now?” Klaus asked.

“… Yes.” Stefan admitted, shyly, for some reason Klaus saying something about it made it feel wrong. But luckily before anything else had a chance to be said the waiter came over.

“So what can I get you two today?” He asked.

“Just a whisky for me, love.” Klaus said.

“Umm, I am going to get the triple cheese burger with everything. Fries, and two pickles on the side, not one.” Stefan said, with a polite smile.

“Okay, just to be sure, that includes onions, pickles, tomatoes, ketchup, and lettuce, also the choice of mustard or ketchup.”

“Yes to all of that, and give me both.” Stefan said.

“Anything to drink?”

“Oh ummm, let me see, I will have a…. Lemonade.” Stefan said with a smile, his stomach growling louder at the thought of food. The waiter smiled when he heard it but didn’t say anything, he wrote down the order, and then took their menus.

“Stefan, I am going to admit I am concerned of the noises I am hearing coming from your body.” Klaus said, looking wearily at Stefan.

Stefan sighed, He didn’t want to hear this. He was not in the mood he just wanted food.

“Not- not now Klaus.” Stefan said.

“I’m sorry love, but this is important.”

“It’s not, it’s grumbling, I’m hungry it’s normal.”

“Vampires get hungry for blood, not burgers.”

“Well, maybe it has just been so long since you were human you forgot what it’s like to crave food that isn’t still breathing.” Stefan lashed out. He didn’t storm off this time, the anger bubbled within his head, and his chest, but he wasn’t leaving, he didn’t wat to. He wanted Klaus to leave. He clutched his hands into fists.

“While that may be true, I have been around long enough to know everything on vampires, and vampires don’t crave burgers.”

“… Okay, but consider this, I do. I didn’t even want you to come, so don’t just judge me.”

“Stefan… yesterday, you remember what happened, yes?”

“Yes I do Klaus.”

“So that strange behavior, plus this, doesn’t make you worried?”

“No, not really.” Stefan lied. If course he was worried about it. He killed a man yesterday, for no reason. He beat him to death with his bare hands. Now he craved human food. Something was wrong with him. But he didn’t want to address it. Maybe after a few days he would go back to normal. Well… whatever his sick twisted version of normal was.

He liked this, he liked the feeling of cold air on his skin, and how it made him shiver, he liked the rumbling in his stomach, he liked that he had to pee in the morning. This is as close to human he has felt since before he met Katherine.

She made him feel less human. She compelled him, and often his thoughts were all of her, how to please her, how to get into her bed, had she eaten, had she be satisfied. It was always about her. But here, now he felt free. Happy, and hungry.

“Well I am, and I am going to talk to the witch about it.”

“No. Don’t talk to her, we are not speaking to her until she apologizes got it?”

“Apologizes about what?”

“About the way she talks about you in front of me. How they all do as a matter of fact. It’s my choice to be with you, and they disrespect you in front of me all the time, and I want it to stop.”

“Okay but this is important love. We can hold grudges at another time.”

“No, this stands, don’t talk to her until she apologizes I mean it.” Stefan said, rage in his eyes.

The waiter interrupted his stare down with Klaus to place the food and drinks in front of him, and lord if Stefan didn’t moan at the smell of it.

Stefan dug in. basically inhaling the food, barely chewing the large mouthfuls, and Klaus just sat there and watched, calculating all of the changes, and he came up with a theory that he didn’t think was remotely possible

.


	8. "So what did ya bring me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took forever to update... again. but i worked extra hard to make this a smutty chapter. So have fun with that ^.^

Stefan ate his fries first, dipping one into the ketchup he placed on the side at a time, double dipping, making sure every bite he took had ketchup on it. Once he though all of them he was onto his burger. The burger with a decent sized beef paddy, with lettuce, pickles, cheese, tomato, onion, and bacon. He didn’t remember if he ordered bacon on it or not, but he was satisfied with it on there. He flipped the burger over and took off the bottom and squirted ketchup on it. He put the sandwich back together and took a large bite. He actually moaned when all of the flavors hit his mouth. It was a loud, and meaningful moan, and he wasn’t ashamed of the unimpressed look Klaus was giving him. Stefan didn’t see it but there was a hint of jealously. Because really how dare a sandwich make Stefan moan like that.

Stefan was torn between wanting to chew slow so he could taste it longer, and the hunger in his stomach telling him to eat faster. He settled on chewing faster, he had other bites to take and he was fine with that.

When Stefan was done eating he looked down at his plate a little sad whishing there was more, but also he was full, so he got over it. Then it all began to slip in. He craved human food, he had to use the bathroom, and when he walked in here he didn’t count the number of heartbeats he heard, he wasn’t pained with the feeling of having to hold back his instincts to kill. Things that aren’t completely unheard of for a vampire. If you have a steady stream of human blood your body can work normally as if it was alive.

  * The first problem- Stefan wasn’t on human blood.
  * The second problem- Stefan actually craved human food instead of simply wanting to eat it.
  * The third problem- Klaus knew all of this too.



Stefan looked up from his empty plate and to Klaus.

“All done, Love?” Klaus asked, there was something behind Klaus’ eyes, but Stefan couldn’t read the emotion there, Klaus was purposely trying to hide it.

“Yeah.” Stefan said, a pang of guilt and dread washing over him. It was like now that hunger wasn’t a feeling within him, everything wrong with the situation was coming to him, full on, it was harder to deny it without a fevering and controlling feeling coursing through him.

“Have you been drinking human blood and not telling me?” Klaus asked as if he had just gone through all the reasons himself.

That would be an easy answer. To have been secretly been drinking human blood. Maybe he somehow learned to contain the ripper version of himself, and he could function like a normal vampire, which oddly allowed you to pretend to be more human. That’s something Stefan would have loved to accept, something he would love to have done. To no longer worry about the hundreds of lives that would suffer because he couldn’t control himself. To be able to eat human food, and to have his stomach growl. He would no longer feel like a walking time bomb. He wouldn’t feel drawn to everyone who got a papercut, he would have a constant awareness of every heart beating around him. He could finally relax with what he was.

Sadly, that wasn’t the answer.

“Not unless someone has been slipping it into my water bottles. Stefan said with a sigh. He opened his wallet, and there were honest to god dust balls balled up in the cracks, he chuckled and counted his money. He set out the money owed and some for a tip and stood up. Klaus followed.

“So what’s next, Love?”

“I have no idea. But I have been lazy lately. I finished high school here, so it’s not like I can go back. I don’t have the strong urge to move somewhere else to do it. Maybe I should get a job.” Stefan said. He looked around at the bus boys and the waiters. It did make sense. If he was going to stay in town he needed something to keep him busy.

The ever apparent problem with immortality. You constantly have to make yourself busy or you go mad with boredom.

“That doesn’t sound even the slightest bit of fun.” Klaus complained.

“Yeah well, not everyone paints. I need something to do everyday Klaus. I can’t just stay in bed with you for weeks at a time anymore.”

“And why not? As I recall it does tire you out.” Klaus said, playful smile drawn on his face.

“But that’s no way to live.”

“That’s what you say.” Klaus said pulling Stefan out of the grill. “But I have waited far too long to get you back in a bed with me.

“As I recall you have had me back in your bed plenty of times.” Stefan said remembering all the weekends Klaus would find him and compel him into a dun domestic few nights. They would always stay tangled up with each other, never leaving the little house or apartment Klaus had compelled himself into.

Klaus face grew a bit serious. “That was different. Every moment I had with you felt like it was going to be the last. We were on a timer. I had to pack all the things I wanted to do with you in a number of days. I had to constantly make you forget that you ever even met me. But now, I have you forever. I can be lazy with you, and I can take things slow. We don’t have to rush anything at all, we can sleep in a bed for days and I will still have time to do anything and everything else together. I know you have your memories, but you never missed me. You couldn’t, because have the time I never even existed to you. So this cuddling and sleeping all day maybe excessive to you, but for me it’s long overdue. So please. Can I have a few more lazy weeks with you? Then you can get a job, and be boringly normal like all the other people in this town.” Klaus said, pulling Stefan close, running his hands though Stefan’s hair.

Stefan couldn’t say no to that. He couldn’t say no to Klaus. Because he loved their lazy days. Yeah he wanted to be out in the world, but who needed the world when you have someone who loves you this much. If Klaus had asked, he could spend every day for the rest of eternity lazing around with him, watching movies, cuddling, hot sex, all of it.  

“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” Stefan gave in.

_

Bonnie threw herself into figuring out what happened with the veins turning green on Stefan’s skin. She stood by what she meant. Klaus is bad news for anyone he is around, despite his intentions. People always end up dead around him, and Bonnie doesn’t want to lose someone else she loves because of Klaus. Stefan’s judgement was clouded because he loved Klaus, anyone’s would be if they were in love. But sadly, loving a bad guy, doesn’t make him good.

So she was determined to prove that Klaus being around isn’t good to Stefan. Starting with whatever the hell he did when he bit Stefan.

She looked through the book, she needed to figure out what it said.

She pulled out he laptop and tried to use google translate. She had found a magnifyglass and she used it to try and separate as many letters that she could. The lettering was faded, and a little smudged.  
She slightly wished Silvia was still alive so she could have her help. Surely she had to have read this book. It was about the very thing she was doing. Making sure Stefan and Klaus would never be together.

Maybe she had it before the pages were damaged.

Wait.

Damaged!

She put the book down and ran over to her purse. She rifled through it pulling out everything in her way until she got to one certain piece of paper. She unfolded it, it was a flyer she had been handed while she was on campus at Whitmore. They have an event or whatever something about history appreciation. People were to bring old family heirlooms, damaged or not, and it would be fixed/ translated. It was going on for three days. Today was the last day.

They might be able to translate the book, or at least restore the pages and ink. She grabbed the book shoved everything back into her purse, and drove to Whitmore college.

_

As soon as they walk into the house Klaus pushes Stefan up against the door and kisses him, deep and purposeful. Almost desperate, but a whole lot of possession in the kiss. Stefan wasn’t expecting it, but he goes with the flow after the initial seconds of shock, kissing back, wrapping his arms around Klaus for purchase onto something.

Klaus grabs onto Stefan’s hips and runs them both up the stairs vampire speed. Stefan is left a little winded, and dizzy, but doesn’t say anything of it. He’s leaned up against another door, but it’s a bedroom door. They haven’t slept in Stefan’s room because there is still a bunch of blood all over it.

Klaus pulls Stefan’s hair, making him tilt his head back for the kiss. He loves this. The rough side. They sometimes have slow, passionate sex. But not tonight. Tonight Klaus has that urge to fuck, to pull Stefan’s hair, to pound hard, and so far Stefan seems to be A-Okay with that idea.

He kisses him dirty and hard biting his lip, making sure not to break skin, he wasn’t about to make that same mistake again. Stefan moaned and kissed back with the same force. Even vampires eventually need to pull for air. But Klaus just takes that as a chance to start working his way down Stefan’s neck, kissing and sucking viciously, trying to leave as deep and dark a mark while he can before it heals. He does this as he undresses Stefan and himself hastily. Ripping off belts, popping off buttons, and yanking down pants. Stefan moaned at the bites to his neck, there was a warming heat to it as it pulsed with blood creating a bruise.

Stefan gasp’s and moans with every new feeling. His skin feels so sensitive, and Klaus’ hands so warm. It makes him melt into the feelings.

Stefan finds himself turned around roughly, face pressed into the wall, and Klaus licking his way down Stefan’s spine until it reached it’s destination. He licks both of Stefan’s ass cheeks, and bites at them teasingly, which causes Stefan to chuckle just a bit. Then he pulls them apart and mouths at Stefan’s hole. Licking, biting, mouthing and teasing.

After he’s done there, spreading Stefan’s hole with his tongue and addition of fingers, he bends Stefan over and slams into him. Stefan doesn’t have the will to hold back his moan, and basically yells its. Poor Damon whoever he is. He keeps on pounding in over and over, Skin slapping obscenely. Air gets knocked out of Stefan with every thrust he’s grabbing at the sheets with all his might, biting them trying to muffle himself, which is basically impossible with Klaus’ punishing pace.

Then Klaus starts slapping Stefan’s ass, because he wants Stefan to melt into a puddle of pleasure. He angles his hips and it hit’s directly at Stefan’s Prostate every time, and now there is no point in even trying to hold back because Stefan isn’t breathing.

He’s clutching onto his sheets as if they’re his only tether to earth. The brutal pace, the position, and the slapping, it’s all too much and Stefan cums. He groans heavily, as his body shakes and ropes of cum land on the blankets below him, and Klaus. Just. Keeps. Going.

He keeps pounding, just as hard, Harder even. Knowing full well Stefan just came. Stefan whines, because it feels so good it hurts. He tries to say Klaus’ name between thrusts, but if he thought he was breathless before, this is a whole new level.

Then Klaus lips them over so he’s lying on the bed and he’s fucking up into Stefan who’s straddling him. The new position means constant pressure on Stefan’s prostate, Klaus rubs against it instead of hitting it. Over and over, Stefan can’t hold himself up, he bends over, his hand on either side of Klaus’ face, and Klaus just watches, as he punishes Stefan.

He chuckles silently, He lives it like this, he takes Stefan apart, rough and painfully. He pulls his arms up and places them on Stefan’s back, on his midsection, and then scratches down, knowing he’s breaking skin, but not going too deep. He wants to turn Stefan on, not rip him apart.

And Stefan keens, because he comes again. His erection hadn’t really had a chance to go down after he came. It was cherry red, and Stefan sounded more in pain than pleasure, but Klaus knew he liked that. Stefan’s cum painting Klaus’ torso he allowed himself to speed up, and cum finally, Stefan looked as if he was going to collapse so he decided to go easy on him tonight. He usually didn’t stop until Stefan came at least four times, vampire stamina and all allowed that to be a reasonable stopping point.

Klaus groaned as he came, cum shooting into Stefan. Stefan’s hips jerked when a rope of cum hit his prostate, he was so sensitive he felt like even a tiny gust of air could leave him a moaning mess. After Klaus finished he layed down next to him. He knew Klaus could cum easily six more times. He was honestly glad he didn’t.

Their sex was either the slowest, gentlest, most loveable love making ever. Or the most brutal, skin biting, facefucking, messiest, hardest sex you can imagine. Stefan admits it to certain people that he can be a pain whore. As long as said people include Klaus and only Klaus.

This was something in-between, but right now it seemed to be the perfect spot.

**

Bonnie parked her car and ran into the building. She knew she was cutting it close, and since it was the last day they might not be doing repairs anymore.

“Please tell me you’re still taking repairs for the antiques event?” Bonnie asked, praying they were.

The man at the counted looked up and smiled at her. “We are until 3 P.M today.”

“Thank god. So I have this book, that has been passed down from generation to generation since like forever ago and the pages are pretty weak and worn out and I was wondering if there was anyway to find out exactly was written on these three pages.” She says pulling the book out of her bag and opening it up to the page with the drawing with the glowing veins. She only needed the one page but it wouldn’t hurt to get some surrounding context if she could.

The man, Alex according to his name tag, stood up and took a look at the book, he chuckles seeing how worn out they are. “Josh is going to have a field day with this one. He is down the hall and in the first room to the right. He will fix this right up. You should cover your nose at first because the chemicals he uses takes some getting used to.” Alex says, pointing down the hall she needs to go down. Bonnie smiles and says thank you and follows the directions. Really all she needed to do was follow her noise, she could smell chemicals from the hall. She opened the door and literally felt smacked in the nose. It smelled like a mix, of Fingernail Polish remover, rubbing alcohol and bleach.

She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her nose as she groaned. The man in the room smiled at her.

“Sorry.” He said, his voice had amusement as if he’s apologized so many times for it, there was no more guilt but he found it hilarious. He opened a drawer and pulled out a surgical looking face mask.

“It helps blocking the smell.” He said, and she took it, immediately putting it over her face. She slowly breathed in, to barely find a smell of chemicals, but actually lavender. He wasn’t wearing one and it made her curious.

“You’re not wearing one.”

“Yeah, I got used to the smell years ago. It’s probably not healthy, but I’m around this stuff so much if it’s going to kill me, then a mask isn’t going to help”

Bonnie nods, understanding it in a way.

“So what did ya bring me?” He asks, rubbing his hands together, she holds out the book, and opens it to the three pages.

“This has been passed down for generations, and is like hundreds of years old. I just need to know what these three pages say.”

“Ohhh, it’s so old… and hasn’t been preserved the slightest.” He said looking it over, he grabs some latex gloves and puts them on and takes the book. “It’s horrible.” He says excitedly. “I could do the whole book if you’d like? It takes a little longer, but a process like this is pretty simple. It wouldn’t hurt to have the whole thing restored.”

“Maybe, but I’d like those three done first."

"Sure thing but I want you to know im going to have to rip them out of the book.”

Bonnie shrugs. “Do what you have to. You can’t really make them worse. I can’t read them despite my best efforts.”

He takes the book over to a microscope and desk light and looks at it. “Well, it’s in another language if that makes you feel better.”

“No, not really” She chuckles. “I can read most Latin.”

“Cute, smart, and gives me horribly preserved books. Just my type.”

She laughs. “Well I come with a lot of baggage.”

“As long as it includes access to more books like this, I don’t care.” He opens a drawer to his left and pulls out an array of tools, and then moves the stool from under the desk and sits on it.

“Do you um, want me to wait outside?”

“No you can stay in here if the smells not getting to you, this does take up to thirty minutes, so if you want to do something else, I can text you when the pages are done.”

“My day schedule is pretty much clear.”

“Good, I love conversation while I’m working, I just hope I don’t bore you to death.”

“Not likely.” She chuckles, and sits on a chair that’s in the corner.”


	9. "Then a birth, a birth out of impossibilities."

“So the first part is over, now onto the hard part.” He says pulling the papers off the drying rack checking the papers edges and ink, and smiling over at Bonnie, who looks like she was about ready to fall asleep- or pass out because of the smells, but she had a mask on so he wasn't worried. 

“How was restoring the paper not the hard part?” Bonnie asked, sitting up clearing her throat. She’d dozes off a little there. She didn’t actually get any sleep after the whole Stefan thing. She was trying to be a good friend. Good friends do not allow threats into their friends lives. Until Stefan got these memories Klaus was a threat. Even when he was at the boarding house he was a tolerating threat. He was there but they didn’t trust him. Now here he is in their lives, sharing a bed with Stefan when not weeks ago he was perusing Caroline.  

She knew it sounded like she was beating a dead horse, but as much as Stefan has reason to trust him, Bonnie has reason not to. Love makes people do stupid things. So if she had to protect and learn things quietly, so be it. But if the time ever comes, she will gladly help put Klaus six feet under in a cement casket.

“Because of the chemicals I was using didn’t mess with the ink, well, with the type of in they used when writing this, and I can tell you this is ink- I have never seen before.” He looked at it baffled in an excited way.

“Does the type of ink change things?”

“Well yes. There were things I could have done to make the ink darker and therefore easier to read but since I don’t know what kind of ink this is I can’t, doing that would risk losing what little we could understand from this.”

“Is there any other way?”

“Well yeah, now that the pages are clean of dirt, I can see where the page starts and the faded ink settles, I can fill in the bits under a microscope.  It’s not going to be perfect, but it will be better. Not that we have too, the pages are great, clean and repaired. If you just wanted it around and good this is where we would stop. Not to mention it’s in another language. Do you really want to read it?”

“It’s kind of important for me to know what it says.”

“Then your wish is my command.” He said with a wink taking the pages back and getting to work on them.

-

_It’s dark everywhere, then a slight buzz. It grows, louder and louder. Then he realizes not louder, but closer. Then he realizes, it’s bees, lots of them. They swarm him, buzzing and stinging his body all over. He tries screaming, but when he opens his mouth there’s nothing but pain. He feels something hard fall on his tongue, so he grabs it. It’s a tooth. His tooth. Oh god no. All of his teeth are falling out._

___

Stefan sits up, gasping for breath. Heavy on alert, trying to swat bees, and catch his teeth.

“Are you alright?”

Stefan jumps at the voice, flinching hard. He calms down after a moment realizing it’s just Klaus. There are no bees, his teeth are all intact, he checks with his tongue, running along all of them before he responds.

“Y-yeah.” He nods looking over. He must have woken Klaus up with his dream. He looks like he’s still half-asleep.

“Bad dream?” Klaus sits up next to him and stretches. Stefan nods.

“I didn’t yell did I?”

“No, but you kicked me in the groin.” Klaus says, and Stefan chuckles.

“I’m sorry. I don’t usually get bad dreams. Just bad visions when people mess with my head.”

“Well, was someone?”

“No, it-it didn’t make sense, like most actual bad dreams.” Stefan kicked out his legs in the free space, curling and uncurling his toes to stretch them, and his stomach growls loudly. Which doesn’t really happen to vampires.

Both Stefan and Klaus pause in silence after it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Stefan gives with a sigh.

“I have given a thought to it since last night. You ate human food, which I have only seen you do once, when we met while you were in a ripper phase. It’s human blood that enables a vampire to have the necessary moving parts to digest and function.”

“Except I haven’t had any human blood.”

“Actually you have.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve had my blood. Which I assure you, is pumping with a healthy, plentiful human blood diet.”

“So… it’s basically a contact high?”

“I’d assume so. This has never happened before. Vampires don’t feed on vampires, and you’re the first I’ve met that feeds off animals. It’s all hypothetical, but maybe you aren’t used to being able to eat human food, so this is your body reacting, like a human one, that craves human food.”

“That… makes a lot of sense actually.”

“it might not be it. You should ask Bonnie.”

“I will do anything but ask Bonnie.”

“Touchy, touchy.”

“Shut-up.” Stefan thinks about it. The thought makes him kind of sad. If it’s just some contact high, then it’s not going to last. Two more days and all of Klaus’ blood will be out of his system, and it’s not like he can feed off of Klaus forever to keep himself felling alive. Even as a ripper he didn’t feel like this. They only thing on his mind in terms of meals were beating hearts. He doesn’t ever want to lose this feeling. “I’m going back to sleep, and when I get up, we are getting pizza.” He says, laying back down, facing away from Klaus. Sometimes all he can think about are the good old days when he was human. Life wasn’t amazing then, but people weren’t constantly trying to kill him. Things were simple then, he had a goal he was working towards. When you can live forever, live sometimes seems like there is no point.

“Sure thing, love.” Klaus said, laying back down as well.

**

“Are you sure you want to go home?” Elena asks laughing, arms wrapped around Damon in a hug by the doorway.

“It’s home, or waiting here for three hours while you are in class.”

“What’s so bad about that? You’d just be waiting for something bad to happen back there. Or listening to Stefan and Klaus break in every room in the house.”

“Ugh, god no.” He grimaces covering his ears.

“Don’t be a hypocrite, you know we did.” She smirks.

“It was only the kitchen, and that was once. It’s not an issue because all we do in there is store blood. Not like it needs to be sanitary.” 

Elena shrugs smiling, thinking back on it. “Stay.” She kisses him.

“Fine, I will just sit here, bored out of my mind, waiting for you, around all these books and girly products.”

She grabs her bags and kisses him on the cheek. “Maybe you will learn something. Bye, see you soon.”

“Or maybe I will do something pervy and smell your underwear.” He says as she leaves the room. But she just laughs and keeps walking.

Damon doesn’t smell her underwear. But he does go through them then rearranging them into color order to let her know he did touch them.

**

“and…. We are done. At least with the three pages, if you want me to do more I can.”

“Oh no, that’s fine, right now I just wanna get a look at these.”

Bonnie opened up the pages and began reading it.

_I write this knowing that one day someone will need this. But on yesterday evening a monstrosity was created. A witch, betraying her sacred duty made her husband and children immortal. They feed off the blood of humans, they are monsters. But the worst one is Niklaus. He was born of a wolf, and now made into this monster, he is both, he is a hybrid. His mother bonded his wolf side, but I wasn’t convinced it would do any good. So I looked to the future, and I saw that not only has he unboned his wolf half, but he creates chaos, pain, and destruction. He must be stopped at any and all cost._

That was the first page she that was able to read before. Now she was able to look at the other side. 

_The future grows unclear as the path is uncertain. If any attempts to kill Niklaus, or to keep him bound fail, I see signs of the abomination growing. It’s all in bits and pieces, flashes of another. I see lines like vines hanging from the trees dancing across pale skin, the color of purple and green. They glow with the magically properties to it. Then I see aggression, and murder on rocky ground, blood spilling into cracks. A remaking of sorts. It’s not clear, but I see a change. Then a birth, a birth out of impossibilities, a start of something horrific._

The paragraph was spilt up buy images. Probably what she saw in her visions. Part of the bits and pieces. Lots and lots of red. Blood. Her visions all featured blood. No wonder her coven used so much force when trying to stop Klaus.

“Are you actually reading that? You weren’t kidding when you said you could.” He says, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Bonnie looked up from the book.

“You can say it’s my passion.” She looked back down and then put the pages back into the pages.

“Thank you for doing this. But I should go.”

“Oh yeah sure, hold on.” He turns and writes something on the paper, when he hands it to bonnie she looks and notices it’s his number.

“Oh, um, I just got out of a… relationship I’m-”

“Oh no, no, no, you are beautiful and if you ever want to date I’m all for it, but this is about the book. If you want the rest of those pages fixed you can contact me. Since the event is over it’s not like you can come back.”

“Oh, great- well not like, great, great. But yeah. Thank you. I might take you up on that- the book, not the dating- not that I’d never date you, just… I’m going to go now.” Bonnie smiles, then grabs her purse. She gives an awkward wave as she leaves.

Once she’s out of the room she thinks about where she should go, not all the way back to Silvia’s house. It’s too far. She could go to the dorm room! She needed somewhere quiet to think and sort this out…

If only Silvia was still alive. She grew up with this book, her entire coven did. It would be so valuable to talk to someone who knew about this, rather than explain a book written what was probably a thousand years ago.

She goes up to the second floor and into the dorm room. She wasn’t expecting it to be empty, but Damon? She wasn’t expecting him.

“Oh.” She says as she sees him, and of course, he’s going through Elena’s underwear like a creeper. “Does Elena know you are here?”

“Yeah, he say’s pushing the drawer closed. “She just left for classes, she will be back in a few hours. What do you want?”

“Peace and quiet. Maybe the only place I can get it is Silvia’s house…” She say’s to herself looking back down at the book.

“Wait, did you figure something out about what happened to Stefan?” He says walking over.

“No, not really. I’m exactly where I was before. I know it’s in the book. So it must be important. But this book is all riddles and unknowns. The person who wrote it doesn’t even fully understand.”

Damon sighs. “Well Stefan seems fine. Maybe it’s really nothing.”

“Knock on wood. When is something with us ever nothing? When are things written in books by witches ever nothing. Damon, what’s in this book is some kind of warning. It was why they were willing to go to the extremes of keeping Stefan and Klaus apart. This is the beginning of something. I just don’t know what.”

“Who knows, if’s it’s bad for them, it’s good for us.”

“Should we tell Stefan?”

“Tell him what? That we have no answer? What’s the point? He has enough going on. Klaus is being all lovey dovey, because he’s in love with my brother. Which, is something I’d never thought I’d say about Klaus, and Stefan is just getting back a flood of memories of being in love with Klaus.” Damon actually shivers at that. “It’s all weird, and strange. Last thing they need is something else to go wrong and ruin everything.”

“Story of our lives.”

**

Stefan actually woke up, smelling pizza in the room. He thought he was actually starting to imagine things because of his newfound hunger, but when he opened his eyes and say a box of pizza on the pillow next to him he smiled.

After opening the box and inhaling deeply, he looked around in search of Klaus who wasn’t in the room.

“Klaus?”

“Downstairs love.” Stefan took the box of pizza down with him, almost forgetting to put on boxers beforehand. Klaus was standing in front of the window facing the backyard, painting.

Stefan pulls up a chair and watches as he eats.

“Why do you like painting so much? Not saying that you shouldn’t or anything. I’m just curious.”

“Well, I love all forms of art. But painting calms me down. It’s not a quick task. To make something truly beautiful it takes time. Forces me to be patient. Something I am not good at being.”

“Well, if you know it’s a problem, then th-” Stefan suddenly stops because his head throbs with pain. It’s a white noise kind of ringing in his ears that causes it. He clutches his head and falls to the floor. He looks over and Klaus is doubled over now as well. It has to be a witch but he can’t see them, or even hear their heartbeat. He tries to look around but the edges of his vison grow dark and fuzzy, and he’s knocked out by the time his head hits the ground.

When Klaus wakes up on the floor where they were standing hours later. Stefan is gone, and ants are already eating the pizza left out in the open.

Damn it.


	10. "I can't imagine anyone else having blood strong enough to scare an entire coven a thousand years ago."

Stefan was bleeding. Red hot blood oozed out of his ears, painfully so. It blocked his hearing. The only sound he could make out was his own labored breathing resonating from within his body. He didn't even know why he was still walking. 

Well, he did know why, Whenever he stopped, the pain started up again. He wasn’t healing, and he wanted to assume it was because of the recurring damage to his brain by whatever witch is out there leading him. Why they chose to stay out of sight he doesn’t know. But it’s important obviously. Maybe he’d know them. Maybe they are scared to get close and give him a chance to break through their hold.  

But he wasn’t healing, the pain at the very least should be ebbing away and it wasn’t. It stung with every gush of blood or every whip of wind that reached the broken skin inside of his ear. The blood pumped and weighed heavy on his eardrums.  He was injured and his body wasn’t healing, that thought repeated every few seconds. Even on his ‘bunny’ diet, he would start healing a little. This has to do with whatever is going on with him. Ever since that bite, he hasn’t been the same, and it’s starting to look like a bad thing more than good. 

He makes sure to lean on as many trees as possible, exaggerating his dizziness to smear his blood on the trees. Hopefully, Klaus will wake up and follow the trail, because Stefan’s speed isn't working, he’s tried it three times, and has nothing to show for it. He’s betting his strength is gone too. Meaning he’s not sure if he’s got any way to get himself out of this mess on his own. So much about this seems wrong, too coincidental, and he’s tired again, but that has more to do with blood loss than anything else. 

Since when do vampires worry about blood loss? 

*** 

Bonnie looked through the pages three times. These pictures were all she had, she needed to understand these visions of the future, the near future. These images of blood, all of them had blood. Why wouldn’t they? Vampires are surrounded by blood. Although, while that is both literal and metaphorical, it’s not true at all for Stefan really. Not unless he was in his ripper days. 

She looked closely at the drawings. There was nothing to tell her what time these were meant for. The only thing to go off of was based in order. If the very first picture was of Stefan experiencing Klaus’ bite with the venom glowing in his veins, then the rest should be the fallout of what happened after.  

The worst part is, none of this may have anything to do with Sylvia, these are just visions of the future. With her failure, this will all happen. Yet Bonnie can’t figure out why. Her eyes stop at the very last image drawn. These weren’t images drawn by an experienced artist, but the gist of it was clear. 

A vampire, with double the fangs, with soulless black eyes, save the gold rings surrounding the pupils. It’s a hybrid, must be Klaus, considering he’s the only one left save Tyler, and he was off in the mountains somewhere helping out with a pack. 

Bonnie thought back to one word, and it showed with fear chasing behind it. 

Birth. 

That sounded scary, what out of this situation will hatch, what's so bad an entire coven since the day Klaus turned has been trying to prevent? Why aren’t there any clear answers? 

***

Stefan comes up to a cabin, he and his unseen witch captor out there. Stefan stops in front of it. The pain hits again, and he starts walking. The inside is furnished and kept up. There’s no way he can walk in without permission and this witch won’t even show himself. He pushes the door open and hesitates, waiting for a yell of permission or something, the only thing that comes is the pain. 

He steps forward and finds no resistance, he’s inside the cabin and he’s surprised. Maybe the owner was killed by the witch. But it doesn’t matter. It’ll just make it that much easier for Klaus to get in whenever he wakes up.

The pain doesn’t come even though he stops, and he’s confused at the silence, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Sorry about all the theatrics, or lack thereof.” A steady voice comes from behind. He turns slowly, finally facing the witch. 

“Who are you? Why’d you bring me here?” 

“I needed to stir the pot a bit. I didn’t like where things were heading. The plan has already gone to shit, I needed a bit of control.” 

“What plan?” 

The man flicks his fingers, and Stefan's shoved on his ass by the magical force. His back slides up against a steel post in the middle of the room. The man twists his fingers, and chains wrap themselves around Stefan's body, tying him up tightly. The cold steel bites into his skin, pinching painfully, and he grinds his teeth together working through the pain. 

“Sorry about all this really pain, torture, kidnapping, it’s all not my thing, so dirty. I prefer my hand's blood free.”

“Then let me go.” 

The man smiles, it’s not a sick smile, it’s an easygoing genuine smile as if someone just told him a joke. He shakes his head, pulling off the backpack from his shoulders, then reaching in. 

“Do you prefer PB&J or ham and cheese? I know you had pizza back there, sorry I interrupted, for the next few hours this is all I can provide. That and some water. Do you need to use the bathroom? I’m going to head out, probably not come back until midnight. You’ll have to hold it if you don’t go now.” 

“Uh..” Stefan looks down at the sandwiches being held out to him, and he’s stunned. He can’t think of words because it’s too much confusion at the moment. The guy smiles again like he understands in a way.

“I’ll just take that as a yes, lord knows how long its been since you worried about bladder, you probably don't remember what it’s like to urgently hold it. Are you older than indoor plumbing? That must have sucked if you were, I can’t imagine it.”  

He drops the sandwiches on the floor and snaps his fingers and the chains fall.

“Bathroom is right there, don’t try to run, it’ll just make me stop caring enough to be nice to you, and you’re not going to like me when I’m not nice.” The smile never leaves his face, and it’s offsetting. A smile isn’t something one really wants to see from their captors. 

Stefan's not sure where the kindness is coming from in the first place. He doesn't understand any of it, and he just misses when the world was easier and he had enemies he knew. God, he’d kill for Katherine to be behind this or something. He walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him, and the look in the mirror stopped him. Blood had dripped from his ears down to his shoulders in almost perfect lines. It’d begun to dry now, it was gross and felt itchy. He scratched at the lines, trying to get rid of them. He hated this, not just being kidnapped or hurt, he hated his life the entire century and a half of it. 

As human things weren’t so great. Being physically afraid of your own father, and you’re mother dying suddenly can make things a little difficult. He’d found release in his writing, in his brother, and in living freely whenever his father wasn’t around. The Katherine came along, and he’d found release in her. So did Damon. 

But everyone already knows where that story led. Stefan kills his father, the man he fears, and then Stefan gained a new monster in his life. Himself. He battled with himself every day, and it seemed there was no shortage of people who wanted to join in. 

He looks at himself in the mirror again and just deflates, he’s tired. That's the best way to explain it. He’s just tired of it all. 

*** 

Bonnie decided she needed a break from that book. Her head was starting to hurt, the answers weren’t coming to her looking at the pages, so maybe a quick break might help her. How was she supposed to stop something if she didn't even know what it was? 

Was she even supposed to stop it? Damon had a point before, what's bad for that coven isn't technically automatically bad for them. But Stefan was at the center of this, and him getting hurt is bad for them. Whatever this is could have a serious backlash if she didn't get ahead of it. Too bad she was so very far behind. 

Damon lays on Elena’s bed, looking through the pages, he can’t read the words so he goes straight to the pictures.

“That’s a whole lotta blood.” He whistles. Looking at them all, each image has some red dashed in it or this one where blood seemed to be the entire picture. It’s the one right after the glowing veins one. 

“Yeah, it’s what’s making me so worried. Who’s blood is it? How many people are going to die? What if there’s some sort of doom or bloodbath?” 

Damon hums, squinting his eyes at the picture. Something about the way he purses his lips tells Bonnie he’s onto something. 

“What is it?” she asks crawling over, looking at the picture he’s got in his hands. “Come on tell me.” She shoves him lightly when she gets nothing but silence. 

“The only picture here without blood is this first one, with Stefan and the veins. The rest don’t have anyone in them but that last one.” 

“Okay?” 

“I mean… she’s drawn people, but in these ones with blood, there are no bodies. No limbs, no bitten necks or whatever doom there is to be seen.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying, what if there are no bodies because no one dies?” 

“How can there be so much blood with no bodies?”

“The first thing Stefan did when you healed him he coughed up a crap ton of blood. It looked like, dare I say, a bodiless bloodbath?”

Bonnie nods slowly, sitting up looking at the other pages. “All of them have blood but no bodies, and the only time we’ve seen that so far is with Stefan. Which this entire book is about. She stands, because why would Stefan and his blood be so important? Unless… 

“Oh my god.” She gasps.

“What? What is it?” 

“It’s Stefan’s blood.” 

“Yeah, we figured that much out already.”

“No, no, no. You don’t get it. Stefan isn’t a normal vampire.”

“He isn’t?”

“No, he’s a doppelganger! He’s got that running through him, any leftover magic from that spell Sylvia's coven placed on him all those years ago, and the one we helped activate ourselves. All of it was mental and blood magic. Then we added Hybrid venom to the mix and things went crazy.”

“What are you saying? Klaus’ venom was the last ingredient in a Stefan blood potion?” 

“I’m not sure, I’m not sure of anything. All I know is, that this woman drew blood, lots of it, and the only special blood around here, is Stefan's and Klaus’” Bonnie stops again. “It wasn’t even just the venom, Stefan and Klaus’ blood mixed. The original hybrid and a doppelgangers blood mixed together. That sounds like a making of a powerful spell ingredient don’t you think?”

“But for what spell?” 

“I have no idea. But if something bad is going to happen, or just something big, and it’s to do with blood. I don’t know anyone else with blood that would scare an entire coven starting a thousand years ago. Do you?” 

“No.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, because where i'm trying to get with the story is kind of difficult and it just felt good to end the chapter here.
> 
> Also for sake of the story, we are going to pretend Elena never took the cure, and Kai never trapped her in that coma spell, because things are iffy and not in line with the original vampire diaries plot.

The room is still spinning when Klaus stands up. There is a ringing in Klaus’ ears that begins to dull. The room is eerily silent, with a stale scent of blood floating around it. His own and no doubt Stefan’s. There’s a browning puddle on the carpet where Klaus’ head laid. But only droplets where Stefan was last he saw. Which meant Stefan left soon after the pain began, and not willingly from the circumstance of it all. 

Klaus sniffed the air for a scent. A trace of the witch that attacked them. He was rewarded with only the sticky smell of iron and pizza going bad. The witch hadn’t stepped into the house. Which meant they had to be smart. 

Nothing tying anyone to this room be he and Stefan. Klaus is left to stand there a moment and think. Why would a witch attack and take Stefan, no one else knew of their connection save Sylvia, and she’s dead. So this had to be something else. Or maybe there was something he overlooked. He’d gotten foolish, distracted. One of the many things he hated about himself. Caring does make one weak, it gave him a living breathing walking weakness. One he didn't want to lock up and keep save like his siblings, Stefan was something he wanted around, and kept close. That made things like this possible. 

He sighed heavily, looking at the glass door leading out the back, a bloodied handprint left on the window. Stefan's scent surrounding it. He sniffs hard, facing out, a trace of Stefan's scent in the woods draws him out, a trail he can try to follow if he hurries before it washes away with the wind. 

** 

Damon flips through the pages again, for what must be the millionth time. “Okay, so how is Stefan’s blood being powerful bad for us?” Damon asks, spinning around in the chair he’s moved to. 

“What do you mean?” Bonnie asks, she wouldn’t admit it, but she was beginning to drift off and fall asleep. This whole thing has had her stressed for days. It’s driving her insane. 

“If a coven was trying to prevent this okay, but why would that be bad for us? Is something going to happen to Stefan? Is he going to die? Be used in a spell to resurrect something old, ancient and terrible? More terrible than Klaus?” 

“I don’t know.” She sighs, laying her head back down on the pillow. 

“You keep saying that.” He stops spinning, putting his hands on his head. 

“Well, what do you know Damon!?” Bonnie snaps, sitting up. Elena walks in at that moment and hesitates, looking between the two of them.

“What are you two arguing about?”

“We aren’t arguing, I’m just frustrated with this whole Stefan thing.” Bonnie answers. 

“Seems like everyone is.” Elena sighs, putting her own books down and sitting on the edge of her bed. “Did you two find anything new?”

“We have a theory.” 

“It’s barely a theory.” Damon snorts. 

“Because Stefan is also a doppelganger, we think his blood is the key or at least a very important part of what's going on here.”

“Well, that makes sense I guess. But the doppelganger blood stops being special when we become vampires, it’s why my blood can’t be used to make hybrids anymore. It’s why Klaus needed a human doppelganger to break the spell. You can’t really be both a doppelganger and a vampire.” 

Bonnie lays back on Caroline's bed, deflated almost. “You're right.” 

“I mean, that’s not the same as saying his blood isn’t still capable of doing things. It was important for a human doppelganger because that's what the spell originally used. It’s a contingency placed by Klaus’ mother. Doppelganger blood might be good for literally anything other than that. Hell, we used Stefan to connect to Silas, and he was a vampire then too.” Damon adds. 

“Damon’s right. The possibilities are endless. I need to do a spell, get my hands on Stefan’s blood. Maybe I can try and figure this out before it gets out of hand.” Bonnie smiles, sitting up. 

“Why don’t we just let it play out?” Elena offers. 

“What?”

“I mean, if there’s no one influencing this, no one interfering, why not just let it happen? This witch, who wrote this, wasn’t looking for doom, she was looking into the future. All that we really know is Klaus becoming a hybrid led to this. Maybe it’s not bad at all.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Damon shrugs. “What's bad for them doesn’t make it bad for us.” 

“I can’t take that chance. We can’t take that chance. Do we really all want to be fighting for our lives letting something else bad loose? Like Silas?”

“How many Silas like problems can be out there? That was like once in a lifetime. We’re fine.” Damon says dismissively. 

Bonnie shakes her head. “I still have to know. I still have to try.” 

**

Stefan comes out of the bathroom, and the guy has three water bottles set out and the sandwiches next to the post. He looks at the door and then at the post. Trying to make a run for it would probably be futile. For all Stefan know’s the house is spelled so he can’t leave. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asks again. Last time he didn’t get an answer and he’s not expecting one now, but that's not going to stop him from asking. To his surprise, he does get one. 

“I like to think of myself as a businessman. I never pass up a good deal.”

“Deal?” 

“It’s no use explaining it to you just yet. You won’t understand, not until tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?” 

“The full moon.” He smiles, then snaps his fingers. Stefan finds himself pushed into the same spot before and the chains wrapped around him again, this time leaving an arm free. 

“The full moon?” Stefan shakes his head confused. “I’m not a werewolf.” He chuckles, the guy zips up his bag, leaving it by the front door, and he turns back to Stefan thinking for a moment. 

“You have no idea what you are. Which is acceptable considering nothing like this has happened before. But you should know your own body. I think at this point it’s just denial.”

“Oh, and you think you know what I am?” 

“Yeah, I do.” He crosses his arms. “I know you’re going to get hungry, I know that you need bathroom breaks, and I knew you could get in here without needing permission.” 

Stefan hesitates at that. He’d assumed the cabin owner was dead. But if they weren’t then something was definitely off. 

“I can almost see the wheels turning in your head. You’re putting it all together now, aren’t you? Hunger, bathroom breaks, now going places without permission. You’re healing a lot slower too. When’s the last time you had any blood? Yesterday? The day before?” the guy turns back to his bag pulling out a small knife, and cutting a small cut on his thumb. He walks over to Stefan waving the finger in his face. “Do you even feel tempted to feed?” 

Stefan looks at the finger and feels nothing. No, actually he feels disgusted. Where he’d feel that deep craving, be drawn and addicted to that smell and red liquid, he feels repulsed. The iron hint makes his stomach churn. Thank god it’s empty or he may have been sick. The guy smiles again, pulling his hand away. 

“Only vampires feel the urge to drink blood, and you aren’t one anymore.” 

“How is that possible? I don’t have the cure.” 

“It’s because you’re special. Or as I said earlier; a great deal.” He pushes the knife back into the bag and lifts it over his shoulder. A piece of paper falls off, and he doesn’t notice. “Don’t eat that all at once, or you’ll be hungry with nothing to eat later.” He adds, before turning, leaving, locking the door behind him. 

Stefan looked down at the food next to him. He was human again, without the cure. That was impossible, at least he thought it was. There’s a twinge of happiness within him. For the first time in over a hundred years, he was faced with blood, and he didn’t feel a slave to it. It felt so freeing. He smiled to himself, but that happiness soon faded looking down at himself. There couldn’t be a worse moment for so vulnerable. 

Whatever this is, that made him able to be human again made him special, and put him in even more danger than he was as a vampire. Add the fact that something is going to happen during the full moon didn't sound like it helped his chances at all. 

 


End file.
